Marek Warchoł
Marek Warchoł - kronikarz opisujący historię Szwecji zarządzanej przez Kolegę Ignacego i Nowego Bizancjum Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Napisał o tym książki pod tytułem Dzieje Szwecji i Kroniki Bizantyjskie. Stworzył także księgę o tytule Pulchna mitologia Jan Mayen, gdzie opisywał mityczny kraj niedźwiedzi. Opisał także szwedzkiego generała - Christopha Liljencrantza. Christoph Liljencrantz Christoph Liljencrantz (ur. 1463, zm. 22 maja 1523) - szwedzki marszałek; przez swoich żołnierzy okrzyknięty Norr Vildsvin (po pol. Dzikiem północy) w trakcie wojny moskiewsko-litewskiej (1495 - 1501). W trakcie tej kampanii był jednym z oficerów podległych ówczesnemu marszałkowi Simonowi af Gennäs, który dowodził połączonymi siłami szwedzkiej armii ekspedycyjnej i wojskami Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego podczas zwycięskiej bitwy o Rygę w marcu 1495. Po przegranej bitwie wojsk moskiewskich w Goldingen - październik 1495 cały ciężar wojenny oparł się na szwedzkiej armii ekspedycyjnej (bitwa pod Dougapilis), którą do roku 1496 dowodził Marszałek Simon af Gennäs. Początkiem lutego 1496 C. Liljencrantz otrzymał awans na generała armii, a w kwieniu tegoż roku przejął stopień marszałka i dowódcy armii po udanym oblężeniu twierdzy broniącej Dougapilis. Kolejne lata kampanii litewskiej przynosiły same sukcesy Ekspedycyjnej Armii Szwedzkiej: bitwa pod Ostrovem - maj 1496, bitwa o Jarosław - lipiec 1496, bitwa pod Nowogrodem - sierpień 1496, bitwa pod Moskwą - listopad 1496, bitwa o Dougapilis - luty 1496. W roku 1499 spacyfikował powstania litewskich buntowników na ziemi połockiej i mińskiej, oraz pokonał siły zbuntowanej szlachty inflanckiej w bitwie pod Ösel - listopad 1499. Po upadku zamku w Malborku na prośbę cara moskiewskiego, armia C. Liljencrantz'a wyruszyła na pomoc oblężonej twierdzy w Smoleńsku. Wspólnymi siłami moskiewsko-szwedzkimi rozbili siły polsko - litewskie w bitwie o Smoleńsk - styczeń 1501. Traktat pokojowy zastał siły szwedzkie w trakcie marszu na Żmudź, która została zajęta przez wojska heretyków lollardzkich. Żmudź według ustaleń sztokholmsko-moskiewskich miała przypaść Królestwu Szwecji jako zdobycz terytorialna, lecz traktat podpisany przez Moskwę ustalenia te zignorował na rzecz własnych podbojów, co doprowadziło do oziębienia stosunków państw sprzymierzonych. Dzieje Szwecji Część Czternasta 10 Listopada 1444 był dniem tragicznym dla królestw Europy Środkowej. W bitwie pod Warną walcząc z pogańskimi Osmanami poległ Król Władysław III Jagiellon. Był on Królem Polski, Węgier oraz mianował się Wielkim księciem litewskim. Po stracie króla i nie posiadając legalnych następców lud Polski i Węgier musiały borykać się odtąd z bezkrólewiem. 11 Listopada przywitał ludzi bezkrólewiem po stracie króla Władysława III w Polsce i na Węgrzech, hegemonią Królestwa duńskiego w Skandynawii, rosnącą potęgą Księstwa Moskiewskiego na Wschodzie, oraz rozejmem w czasie wojen toczonych od bez mała stu lat między Królestwem Anglii a Królestwem Francji. Szwecja- bo jej dzieje chcę przedstawić, tak jak Norwegia znajdowała się pod unią personalną z Danią. Na tronie duńskim zasiadał król Christopher III von Wittelsbach, a lud Szwecji z nadzieją wyczekiwał upragnionej niepodległości. Przywództwo szykującego się powstania szwedzkiego objął Gustav Lindschöld szanowany szlachcic z Värmland. 23 Kwietnia 1445 pierwsza bitwa w czasie wojny o niepodległość- bitwa pod Eringsboda okazała się porażką sił powstańczych. Po przegranej bitwie wojska szwedzkie połączyły się z sojuszniczymi siłami Republiki Nowogrodzkiej rozpoczęły oblężenie zamku skanijskiego. Tymczasem wojska duńskie wraz z siłami sojuszniczymi okupowały już znaczne tereny Południowej Szwecji. 24 Stycznia 1447 Szwecja walcząca o wolność, wysłała orszak dyplomatyczny na dwór wielkoksiążęcy w Moskwie z prośbą o sojusz i wsparcie w wojnie o niepodległość. Wielki Książę Vasiliy II Rurykowicz przystał na ofertę sojuszu i zgodził się również udzielić wsparcia wojskowego walczącej Szwecji. 8 Sierpnia 1447 upadł zamek w Sztokholmie- mieście, które uznawane było za stolicę potomków Wikingów. 19 Września 1447 wojska duńskie ponownie uderzyły na siły szwedzkie pod Norrhult, niewiele brakło a dużo słabsze wojska powstańcze wygrały by ze znienawidzonym wrogiem. Niestety porażka była znaczna dla tak niewielkich sił, bowiem zginęło blisko 6 tysięcy z 10 tysięcznej armii. 10 Września 1448 wojska sojusznicze Szwecji odzyskały kontrolę nad Sztokholmem okupowanym przez duński garnizon. 20 Grudnia 1448 został podpisany pokój z Danią i odtąd Szwecja stała się niepodległym państwem. 25 Grudnia w święto Bożego narodzenia w katedrze w Uppsali powrócił dawny zwyczaj koronowania królów szwedzkich. Tego dnia bowiem został koronowany Karl VIII Johan Ulfsax, mianując się Królem Szwecji. Część Dwudziesta Ósma Po uzyskaniu niepodległości kraj był bardzo osłabiony gospodarczo. Mimo pomocy ze strony Wielkiego księstwa moskiewskiego w postaci funduszy na rozbudowę gospodarki, odbudowa szła niezwykle powoli co wstrzymało rozwój terytorialny Szwecji na wiele kolejnych lat. Inwestycje królewskie skupione były na budowie floty handlowej, co miało zabezpieczyć handel na Morzu Bałtyckim dla kupców szwedzkich, a także podwojona została liczebność armii szwedzkiej z 7 tysięcy do 14 tys. 15 Grudnia 1459 Królestwo Szwecji w sojuszu ze Szkocją i Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim zaatakowało Królestwo Norwegii. 14 tysięczna armia szwedzka wyruszyła do Värmlandu, gdzie przygotowywała się do ofensywy na Østlandet, gdzie stacjonowała armia wroga. 5 Kwietnia 1460 wojska szwedzkie dowodzone przez gen. Gustava Lindschölda pokonały armię Norwegii pod Christianią- ówczesną stolicą Królestwa Norwegii. 22 Marca 1461 po roku oblężenia upadła Christiania, wojska szwedzkie obsadziły zamek i wyruszyły w pogoń za armią norweską siejącą spustoszenie w zachodniej Gotlandii. Początkiem Maja 1461 doszło do bitwy pod Kalmarem, gdzie wojska szwedzkie pobiły siły norweskie, które w panice uciekły za granicę królestwa. 18 czerwca wojska G. Lindschölda pokonały i rozbiły armię Królestwa Norwegii pod Fredrikstad. Kolejny rok wojny wojska szwedzkie spędziły na żmudnych oblężeniach miast norweskich i walce z partyzantką oddziałów wroga. 8 Lipca 1462 został podpisany pokój między Szwecją a Norwegią, która po porażce utraciła całe terytorium kontynentalne za wyjątkiem dystryktu Sogn. Zwycięstwo wzmocniło Królestwo na tyle, że stało się ono potentatem handlu rybnego w Europie północnej. Po zakończeniu wojny z Norwegią zainteresowanie terytorialne Szwecji skupiło się na ziemiach Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych. Władcy Szwecji i Księstwa Moskiewskiego uzgadniali potajemnie strefy wpływów w planowanej w przyszłości inwazji na Inflanty, które w pierwszej połowie lat 60 XV wieku nękane były najazdem litewskim. Część Czterdziesta Czwarta 7 Marca 1465 Król Karl VIII Johan zawarł przymierze z Diukiem Brandenburgii Freidrichem II von Hohenzollern. Sojusz ten był wymierzony przeciw Królestwu Danii, które było rywalem w dążeniu do władzy nad wodami Bałtyku. 17 Stycznia 1466 Wielkie księstwo Moskiewskie wypowiedziało wojnę Zakonowi Kawalerów Mieczowych, oraz Arcybiskupstwu Ryskiemu, które było w przymierzu z miastem hanzeatyckim- Lubeką. Wojska szwedzkie pod dowództwem Gustava Lindschölda wyruszyły pod Reval- wielki port handlowy państwa zakonnego. 21 Kwietnia 1466 zmarł Król Karl VIII johan, który był pierwszym Królem Szwecji od czasu odzyskania niepodległości z rąk duńskich. Jego następcą został Magnus IV Ulfsax, który przejął tron w trudnym momencie bowiem w trakcie wojny, która niszczyła handel kupcom szwedzkim i zabierała życia wojownikom Królestwa. 25 Czerwca wojska moskiewskie pokonały siły zakonne w bitwie pod Pskowem, który był oblężony przez siły wroga. Kolejna porażka wojsk zakonnych doznana z rąk Moskali odbyła się 4 Września 1466 pod Nowogrodem. Siły zakonne zostały zmuszone do ucieczki, zbiegły one do Semigalii, gdzie połączyły się z wojskami Rygi. 10 Stycznia 1467 na wyspie Ösel pod Koki doszło do starcia między Wojskami zakonnymi a siłami księstwem Riazania, które 24 Stycznia doznały porażki i w panicznej ucieczce wycofały się z pola walki. W trakcie wojny z Zakonem Kawalerów mieczowych Szwedzi natknęli się w zamku Kunda na najemny oddział arkebuzerów, którzy zgodzili się przejść na stronę szwedzką za zapłatę zaległego żołdu, z którego zapłatą zalegali zakonnicy. Arkebuz jako dość nowa i ekscentryczna broń zdobyła wielkie zainteresowanie u rycerzy i reszty wojowników szwedzkich. Gustav Lindschöld widząc potencjał w najemnych strzelcach postanowił zatrudnić ich, a po wojnie postanowiono rozpoczęcie szkolenia części rekrutów w umiejętnym posługiwaniu się nowym rodzajem broni. 17 Listopada 1467 połączone wojska szwedzko- moskiewskie pobiły siły zakonników w bitwie pod Tartu, które utraciły ponad 5 tysięcy stanu osobowego. 23 Marca 1468 Król Magnus IV poślubił krewną Wielkiego Księcia Moskiewskiego Vasiliya II Rurykowicza- Nadię Rurykowicz, która została koronowana na Królową Szwecji. 3 Czerwca 1468 siły moskiewskie pokonały wojska ryskie w bitwie pod Saldus. Po zajęciu Kurlandii armie zakonne zostały odcięte na wyspie Ösel, gdzie zostały zaatakowane pod Kaali 19 Sierpnia, a zostali pokonani po ciężkich walkach 29 Sierpnia. Była to ostatnia bitwa tej wojny, bowiem siły wroga zostały rozbite i nie stanowiły już zagrożenia. 4 Października 1468 Ryga została włączona do Królestwa Szwecji, oraz wymuszono na jej władcy przyjęcie obrządku wschodniego. 18 Października Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie w połączeniu z Królestwem Szwecji dokonało rozbioru Państwa Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych, a samemu zakonowi odebrano majątki i wygnano z terenów Liwonii. Po zakończeniu wojny Szwecja zyskała wyspę Ösel, Kurlandię, oraz Estonię, natomiast WKM zajęła Liwonię, oraz Semigalię. Pokonanie Zakonników wcale nie oznaczało pokoju w regionie, ponieważ bojąc się ataku Nowogrodu, Szwecja i Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie przypuściło prewencyjny atak na Republikę Nowogrodu. Część Pierwsza 24 września 1507r. Królestwo Szwecji w sojuszu z WKM oraz Austrią- ówczesnym cesarzem Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Narodu Niemieckiego wypowiedziało wojnę Danii- dawnemu hegemonowi Skandynawii. Po stronie duńskiej opowiedziały się państwa tj. Pomorze, Wolne Miasto Hamburg, Bremen oraz Królestwo Norwegii mieszczące się na Islandii. W tym czasie C. Liljencrantz- sławny "Dzik północy" stacjonował 26 tysięczną armią w prowincji Skåne na południ Szwecji. Konflikt rozpoczął się od nieudanej inwazji sił szwedzko- moskiewskich na wyspę Sjælland, ponieważ flota szwedzka została powstrzymana przez połączone siły flot republik kupieckich oraz floty duńskiej- listopad 1507. Pod koniec roku 1507, armia szwedzka przedostała się przez cieśninę Sund i rozpoczęła oblężenie stolicy wroga, która upadła po 117 dniach blokady miasta- kwiecień 1508. Na nieszczęście duńska flota postawiła blokadę morską odcinając wojska Liljencrantza od linii zaopatrzeniowych pozbawiając ją szans na opuszczenie okupowanej wyspy. Tymczasem wojska sojuszniczej Austrii po zwycięskiej bitwie pod Hamburgiem- kwiecień 1508 rozpoczęły okupacje ziem oponentów. We wrześniu 1508 doszło do drugiej bitwy pod Hamburgiem, gdzie siły duńskie pokonały wojska węgierskie- państwa będącego w unii personalnej z Austrią, co przerwało okupację owego miasta. Pod koniec października 1508 wojska szwedzkie szczęśliwie opuściły blokowaną dotąd wyspę Sjælland, lecz niedługo po opuszczeniu ziem okupowanych nadciągnęła tam armia duńsko- hamburska w celu odzyskania panowania nad prowincją stołeczną Danii. Początkiem grudnia 1508 doszło do bitwy pod Kopenhagą gdzie wojska szwedzkie pokonały opuszczoną armię Hamburga co zaowocowało otwartą drogą do zajęcia wyspy Fyn- marzec 1509, która była świadkiem zwycięskiej bitwy między armią Szwecji i Danii- kwiecień 1509. Bitwa ta była decydująca dla przebiegu kampanii duńskiej po której pokonani zmuszeni byli odstąpić Królestwu Szwecji panowanie nad cieśninami bałtyckimi wraz z wyspami Fyn, Sjælland i Lolland. Traktat pokojowy podpisano w zamku królewskim w Kopenhadze- 16 lipca 1509, która od tej pory należała do Szwedów. Część Druga Początkiem sierpnia 1509 Król Szwecji pod namową heretyków postanowił oderwać Szwecję od ciała jakim jest Święty Kościół Chrystusowy i wstąpić na drogę wytyczoną przez fałszywych proroków jakimi byli już od antyku Ariusz- kapłan heretyk z Egiptu, Eutyches mnich konstantynopolski, Jan Hus kapłan praski, spalony na stosie w Konstancji w 1415. Na wieść o decyzjach Króla pewien biskup Bergenshus- Johannes av Skövde wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Ojcu Świętemu i utworzył na terenie swych majątków kościelnych centrum reformacji kościoła. Wędrowni kaznodzieje roznosili po całej Skandynawii żagiew nowej wiary, urzędnicy kasowali majątki kościelne kapłanom wiernym papieżowi a wojska królewskie czuwały nad bezpieczeństwem i ładem w Królestwie, do którego zbliżała się wielka burza. 7 listopada 1512 powstali wierni Stolicy Piotrowej niezgadzający się na dalsze prześladowania i tłamszenie ludności w Szwecji. Wojska rebeliantów dotarły pod Sztokholm gdzie domagały się ustąpienia króla heretyka i powrotu na łono kościoła. Początkiem stycznia 1513 armia szwedzka dowodzona przez Cristopha Liljencrantz'a dotarły pod okupowaną stolicę i rozbiła siły katolickiej reakcji, tym samym niwecząc plany buntowników. " Dzik północy" wyruszył wraz z armią tłumić wybuchające bunty w państwie. Spacyfikował Finów w prowincji Tavastland- czerwiec 1513, pokonał siły separatystów estońskich w Revalu- sierpień 1513. W lipcu 1513 wybuchł potężny bunt duński w prowincji Skåne, ludność upokorzonej kilka lat wcześniej Danii widząc osłabienie rządów i narastający chaos w państwie podjęła decyzję o powstaniu rebelii w celu powrotu Skanii do ojczyzny. Armia Liljencrantza po pokonaniu buntowników estońskich już tam zmierzała. Część Trzecia Początkiem mroźnego stycznia roku pańskiego 1514 wojska protestanckiej Szwecji pokonały zbuntowaną ludność Skanii w bitwie pod Malmö, kończąc w ten sposób okres niepokojów wywołany przejściem szwedzkiej rodziny królewskiej na luteranizm. We wrześniu 1517 nastąpiła smutna wiadomość dla mieszkańców północy zmarł król Magnus IV Ulfsax, który wprowadził Szwecję w erę potęgi i dostatku. Na nowego króla Szwecji został koronowany jego syn 53 letni Karol IX. Początek rządów nowego władcy był okresem rozwoju i rozbudowy potęgi gospodarczej państwa, powstawały nowe szlaki morskie, flota handlowa rosła w siłę a Bałtyk mienił się od płótna żagli przepływających karawel. Młody kościół luterański krzewił wiarę w coraz liczniejszej rzeszy wyznawców a Johannes av Skövde został mianowany przez nowego króla Arcybiskupem Uppsali i rzeczywistym zwierzchnikiem kościoła narodowego Szwecji. Pod koniec roku 1519 Wielki Książę Moskiewski Putin I Rurykowicz został koronowany na Cara Rosji przez patriarchę Moskwy - Maksyma Wasylowicza. W tym wspaniałym wydarzeniu uczestniczył przedstawiciel króla szwedzkiego - Sigismund Bagge. Część Czwarta Moskwa nazwana została trzecim Rzymem przez mnicha Filoteusza z Pskowa, miasto owe jest stolicą wschodniej potęgi- państwa Rusów, gdzie od ciemnych wieków zasiada na tronie ród Rurykowiczów, których potomek i władca Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego- Putin I ogłosił się Carem Rosji w roku 1519 kontynuując tym samym dziedzictwo carów bizantyjskich. Początkiem roku 1521 car Putin I na wzór królestwa Szwecji postanowił wprowadzić zachodnie obyczaje dworskie, a bojarom ruskim nakazał wysyłać swoje dzieci na naukę do zachodnich uniwersytetów w celu kształcenia nowej klasy rządzącej na wzór zachodni. Reforma Putina I spowodowała zbliżenie państwa carów do Europy i zakończyła ona okres izolacji Rosji od areny międzynarodowej. W podzięce swojemu wiernemu sojusznikowi za okazaną pomoc w umocnieniu państwa, potomek Ruryka podarował ziemię gdańską królestwu Szwecji co przypieczętowało sojusz tych dwóch potęg północy. 12 kwietnia 1521 została przeniesiona stolica z tysiącletniej stolicy Rusów do nowo powstałego miasta na cześć Świętego Piotra, które to miasto leżało nad zatoką fińską co pokazywało kierunek ustalony przez władcę - na zachód. 6 stycznia 1524 Rosja w sojuszu z Szwecją oraz Austrią wypowiedziała wojnę WKL, którego sojusznikami były Polska i Republika Genueńska. Wojna rozpoczęła się od zwycięskiej bitwy pod Wilnem - luty 1524, gdzie siły szwedzkie wspierane przez armię rosyjską zniszczyły wojska litewskie. W lipcu 1524 siły aliantów zwyciężyły w kolejnej bitwie pod Trokami rozbijając oddziały przeciwnika. 19 sierpnia 1525 siły rosyjskie dowodzone przez Pavela von Buxhoevden zostały pokonane przez wojska czeskiej armii ekspedycyjnej działającej w porozumieniu z królestwem polskim, a 8 listopada armia Buxhoevden'a została pokonana przez wojska litewskie w bitwie pod Smoleńskiem, a w połowie stycznia 1526 w trakcie drugiej bitwy pod Smoleńskiem wojska rosyjskie dowodzone przez Savieliy'a von Buxhoevden- brata Pavela pokonały armię WKL. 8 kwietnia 1526 nastąpiła kolejna porażka sił rosyjskich w bitwie pod Kijowem, gdzie zostały pokonane przez armię polską dowodzoną przez Andrzeja Przebendowskiego, a następnie po pościgu za niedobitkami armia polska pokonała je w bitwie pod Mogilevem- 9 maja 1526. Bitwa ta została nazwana "rzezią nad Dnieprem" gdzie niedobitki rosyjskie w panicznej ucieczce przed jazdą polską skakały do Dniepru próbując wymknąć się z matni, niewielu pozostało świadków tej porażki. 11 października doszło do osobistej tragedii cara Putina I, w trakcie polowania dziedzic tronu carów zmarł na skutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Mieszkańcy stolicy opłakiwali śmierć carewicza i tłumnie wyszli by go pożegnać w jego ostatniej podróży. Część Piąta Mijał kolejny rok najazdu rosyjskiego na Litwę. Zbrojne ramię państwa carów okupowało ziemie od Niemna aż po ziemię kurską na wschodnich kresach WKL. Tymczasem sprzymierzone wojska szwedzkie okupowały Prusy Królewskie należące do Królestwa Polski. 9 Kwietnia 1527 armia rosyjska zwyciężyła nad siłami litewskimi w bitwie pod Łuckiem. 14 Czerwca 1527 obozujące wojska S. Buxhoevden’a zostały pokonane przez siły zbrojne A. Przybendowskiego pod Włodzimierzem Wołyńskim. 20 Czerwca 1527 został zawarty pokój między Caratem rosyjskim a Polską. Warunkami zawarcia pokoju było zrzeczenie się Prus na rzecz Szwecji, co spowodowało odcięcie Polski od brzegów morza Bałtyckiego. 26 Marca 1528 armia rosyjska spacyfikowała powstanie czerni w bitwie pod Kijowem. Pochwyconych buntowników wcielono siłą do jednostek „ ochotniczych” a niepokornych dowództwo rozkazało powbijać na pale, przyozdabiając tym samym drogę wjazdową do Kijowa. 4 Stycznia roku pańskiego 1529 na zamku królewskim w Warszawie został podpisany traktat pokojowy między sojuszem rosyjsko- szwedzkim a pokonaną Litwą. Wielki Książę litweski po długich rozmowach z T. Bagrationem zgodził się przekazać pod panowanie ruskie ziemie północnej Ukrainy z m.in. Kijowem, Briańskiem, Żytomierzem itd. Po wojnie nastał czas pokoju, na terenach ukraińskich postawiono silne obozy armijne w celu tłamszenia ruchów separatystycznych kozaków i chłopstwa. W roku 1530 nastąpiła reforma carskiej armii i przebudowa jej struktur dowodzenia. Do głosu doszli pułkownicy kozaccy, którzy organizowali szybkie jednostki zwiadowcze, które wspierały jednostki cięższej jazdy rosyjskiej a trzon armii składał się z pułków pikinierów wspieranych przez nowy typ artylerii. 10 Lutego 1531 wybuchło powstanie kozackie w Czernihowie dowodzone przez Atamana Mstislava Mensjikova, który po krwawej bitwie pod Czernihowem pokonał wojska rosyjskie dowodzone przez Generała Yuriya Mansurova- 24 Kwiecień 1530. 11 Listopada 1531 powstanie upadło po klęsce wojsk buntowniczych w bitwie pod Perejasławem. M. Mensjikov został pojmany żywcem i stracony na rynku kijowskim dnia 1 Grudnia 1531. Na wieść o śmierci Atamana powstała na ziemiach rusińskich konfederacja kozacka, która planowała wyzwolić Ukrainę spod panowania okrutnych okupantów. Powstanie to wybuchło 3 Kwietnia 1532 w mieście Żytomierz na zachód od Kijowa. Drugie powstanie kozackie upadło 5 Maja 1532 po bitwie pod Żytomierzem, a Prokopiy Paletskij- półkownik kozacki zbiegł z niedobitkami pod opiekę księcia litewskiego. Część Szósta Wiosną 1520 roku do królestwa Szwecji zaczęły napływać rzesze wygnanych protestantów z królestw katolickich. 1 Lipca 1520 Król Karol IX wydał edykt nakazujący otwarcie granic dla uchodźców pragnących szukać bezpieczeństwa pod skrzydłami potężnego luterańskiego kraju jakim była Szwecja. Na prośbę cara Rosji Putina I, Karol IX wysłał uczonych oraz artystów w celu krzewienia kultury zachodnioeuropejskiej na dworze carskim. Za wielką pomoc udzieloną Rosji car Putin I przekazał królestwu Szwecji prawa do Gdańska i przyległych mu ziem- Marzec 1521. 27 Maja 1523 nastąpił czarny dzień dla Królestwa Szwecji, Cristoph Liljencrantz- wieloletni marszałek, szwedzki bohater wojenny, który blisko 30 lat związany był z armią królewską, zmarł w wieku 60 lat po długiej i wyniszczającej chorobie. Został on pochowany z honorami na cmentarzu arcybiskupstwa w Uppsali, a na pogrzebie pojawili się przedstawiciele caratu, orszak JKM Króla Karola IX oraz weterani wojenni. Na następcę marszałka został mianowany jego uczeń i wieloletni przyjaciel- Christian Engelbrekt- 41 letni pułkownik korpusu piechoty pod dowództwem zmarłego Liljencratz’a. 6 Stycznia 1524 szwedzki sojusznik- Rosja wypowiedziała wojnę WKL oraz Polsce, której sojusznikiem było Królestwo Czech. 10 Lutego 1524 nastąpiło pierwsze zwycięstwo wojsk sprzymierzonych w tej wojnie. Wojska dowodzone przez C. Engelbrekt’a starły w proch armię Litwy dowodzoną przez Gintarasa Radvila, co dało okazję do zajęcia twierdzy wileńskiej. 31 Maja 1524 oblężenie Wilna zakończyło się sukcesem, a załoga twierdzy skapitulowała. 3 Grudnia 1524 szpiedzy polscy wywołali rozruchy z Gdańsku, które kierowane przez prowodyrów przerodziły się w bunt przeciwko prawowitej władzy króla szwedzkiego. 26 Marca 1525 w okolicach wybrzeża Sambii Królewska Marynarka Wojenna Szwecji pokonała flotę polską, którą zmusiła do ucieczki. Tymczasem wojska sojuszniczej Austrii pokonały buntowników gdańskich w bitwie pod Bytowem- 31 Marca 1525. W latach 1525-26 armia szwedzka prowadziła kampanię na terenie Prus, oblegając byłe twierdze państwa zakonnego teutońskich szpitalników. 28 lipca 1526 po krwawej bitwie pod Ostródą siły szwedzkie pokonały wojska polskie pod dowództwem Andrzeja Przybendowskiego, te same które w kwietniu 1526 pokonały armię carską w bitwie pod Kijowem. Część Siódma Początkiem Marca 1527 doszło do niepokojów w Szwecji wywołanych przez objazdowych protestanckich kaznodziejów domagających się niszczenia wizerunków bożych, jakoby sprzecznych z prawdami objawionymi w Biblii. Motłoch prowadzony przez podżegaczy wtargnął do wielu zborów i świątyń w celu niszczenia obrazów, posągów i innych dzieł artystów przedstawiających Boga. Król Karol IX pod namową arcybiskupa Uppsali zasiadającego w radzie królewskiej, wydał edykt zezwalający na działania kaznodziejów i zorganizowanych grup niszczących pozostałe mienie kościoła. 6 kwietnia 1527 po 32 dniach oblężenia upadła twierdza warszawska co spowodowało zajęcie miasta przez wojska szwedzkie. 20 czerwca 1527 został zawarty pokój z Polską, w podpisanym traktacie pokojowym Polska została zobligowana przekazać pod szwedzkie panowanie ziem pruskich z m.in. Malborkiem, Królewcem i Szczytnem. Królestwo Polski tym samym zostało odcięte od Bałtyku na rzecz Szwecji, dla której stawało się ono morzem wewnętrznym. 1 Marca 1528 w bitwie pod Włodzimierzem Wołyńskim siły zbrojne Szwecji dokonały rzezi na armii litewskiej, której niedobitki rozbiegły się na wszystkie strony próbując ujść z życiem z pogromu. 4 Stycznia 1529 został podpisany pokój z Litwą, która zgodziła się oddać ziemię północnej Ukrainy Rosji wraz z historyczną stolicą Rusi- Kijowem. Wielka ilość pamfletów, drzeworytów oraz innych pomniejszych publikacji została wydana w czasie ostatnich lat przez papistów w celu oczernienia i zdyskredytowania Szwedzkiego kościoła narodowego, protestanci nie byli dłużni katolikom i odpowiedzieli tą samą bronią wchodząc na nowy szlak toczącego się już konfliktu Watykanu z Luteranami. Jednak Karol IX nie chcąc zadrażniać stosunków z sąsiednimi katolickimi państwami zakazał takiej praktyki swoim poddanym. 3 Października 1530 po incydencie niegodnym szwedzkiego żołnierza, w wyniku którego została zgwałcona córka bogatego kupca pruskiego, wybuchł bunt mieszczan Królewca, który został krwawo stłumiony przez stacjonującą pod murami miasta armię. Dla uspokojenia mieszkańców Christian Engelbrekt wydał rozkaz by gwałcicieli powiesić, co ostatecznie uspokoiło sytuację w Królewcu. 31 Maja 1531 weszła w życie reforma gospodarcza Karola IX znosząca przywileje lubeckich kupców w rejonie Morza Bałtyckiego, oraz reformę wojskową, która usprawniała pobór i przeszkolenie rekrutów zaciąganych w szeregi wojsk królewskich. Część Ósma Końcem roku 1533 dziedzic szwedzkiego tronu podupadł na zdrowiu, królewscy medycy stwierdzili zapalenie płuc, które postanowili wyleczyć poprzez flebotomię czyli popularne upuszczanie krwi. Kuracja się powiodła, Christoph niestety z przyczyn niewiadomych zmarł 4 Grudnia 1533 na zamku królewskim w Sztokholmie. Kolejnym w sukcesji do tronu okazał się 41 letni Gustav Adolf Ulfsax, który okazał się biegłym dyplomatą oraz dobrym strategiem. Początkiem 1534 do Sztokholmu zaczęły dochodzić wiadomości o wojnie toczącej się w granicach starego wroga- Danii. Od uchodzących do Szwecji uciekinierów można było się dowiedzieć o hordzie wojsk austryjackich przetaczających się od ziem holsztyńskich na północ zostawiających za sobą spalone miasta i wsie. Po roku hekatomby dokonanej przez Austryjaków, Dania poddała się tracąc ziemie na rzecz Brandenburgii oraz została zobligowana uwolnić Meklemburgię oraz Holsztyn. Korzystając z osłabienia sąsiada, król Karol IX wypowiedział wojnę Danii mając w planach pochłonięcie wroga. 15 Kwietnia 1535 wojna została wypowiedziana, a wojska szwedzkie wyruszyły do Szlezwiku, gdzie stacjonowały niewielkie siły odbudowującej się armii duńskiej. 4 Maja 1535 armia dowodzona przez C. Engelbrekt’a rozbiła wojska duńskie w bitwie pod Flensburgiem, co pozwoliło w krótkim czasie zająć cały kraj. Latem 1535 doszło do najazdu litewskich kozaków na Białą Ruś. Zdobyli oni a później spalili Mińsk wycofując się ze zdobyczą przed przybyciem carskiego wojska. Rozgłoszone zostało, że jakoby półkownik kozacki Prokopiy Paletskij mścił się za porażkę powstania w 1532. Za spalenie Mińska car Putin I wystawił nagrodę za głowę niesławnego Atamana, co spowodowało odzew u kozactwa ruskiego. Wiosną 1536 zorganizowali oni wyprawę po atamana Paletskija chcąc go przywieźć żywego na dwór carski, niestety po pochwyceniu go kozacy pokłócili się czyim jest on jeńcem i nie mogąc dojść do porozumienia jeden z nich nieznany z imienia kozak zabił go w pijackim amoku . Tymczasem król Polski zmarł bezdzietnie, pozostawiając państwo bez władcy. Karol IX korzystając z roszczeń do polskiego tronu wypowiedział on wojnę Polsce i Litwie o prawo unii personalnej nad Polską. Do pierwszej bitwy w wojnie o tron doszło pod Ługą w rosyjskiej Ingrii- 18 Września 1536. W bitwie zwyciężyły siły szwedzkie niszcząc wojska litewskie. 26 Czerwca 1537 padło Wilno- stolica Litwy, 21 Sierpnia upadła twierdza Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego, co otworzyło drogę do zajęcia północnej części Litwy. 8 Czerwca 1538 armia szwedzka zwyciężyła zjednoczone siły północnoniemieckie przełamując tym samym oblężenie Malborka. Bitwa pod Wizną- 6 Sierpnia 1538 okazała się być najkrwawszym zmaganiem wojsk szwedzkich w trakcie wojny o sukcesję. Podczas bitwy po obu stronach zginęło ok 18,5 tysiąca ludzi, w bitwie przeważyła dyscyplina wojsk szwedzkich nad liczebnością Polaków. 27 Sierpnia 1538 nastąpiła historyczna chwila- Dania, państwo, które niegdyś było suwerenem nad biednym ludem Szwecji, teraz stał się jego wasalem. Po podpisaniu traktatu pokojowego Karol IX wymógł na władcy Danii złożenie osobistego hołdu lennego, co miało dopełnić hańby. Podczas oblężenia Warszawy siły zbrojne Polski próbowały przełamać blokadę stolicy poprzez atak głównymi siłami na tabory oblegających. Na szczęście wojska odwodowe szybko zareagowały na atak Polaków, co dało szansę na dotarcie posiłków na czas dzięki czemu bitwa o Warszawę- 14 Luty 1539 zakończyła się sukcesem. 23 Lutego załamana porażką załoga fortu warszawskiego ogłosiła kapitulację, co pozwoliło na zajęcie stolicy. 1 Marca 1539 został podpisany traktat pokojowy, dzięki któremu Karol IX uzyskał pełne prawa do polskiej korony. Karol IX Ulfsax został koronowany na króla Polski 15 Marca 1539 w katedrze królewskiej na Wawelu- historycznej posiadłości królów Polski. 23 Stycznia 1540 kraj okrył się żałobą po Karolu IX królu Szwecji i Polski, wielkim strategu i reformatorze, który zapisał się złotymi zgłoskami na kartach historii państw północy. Jego następcą został Gustav I Adolf Ulfsax, który został koronowany tego samego dnia w Uppsali. Wraz ze śmiercią Karola IX unia Szwedzko- Polska przestała istnieć, co w przyszłości dawało możliwość do kolejnych interwencji w wewnętrzne sprawy Polski. Część Dziewiąta 30 Stycznia 1545 król Gustav I Adolf został ojcem. Jego dziedzicem i przyszłym następcą na tronie Szwecji została jego nowonarodzona córka Christina. 17 Lutego 1545 wybuchła wojna szwedzko- szkocka o wyspy Orkady. Początkiem Kwietnia armia szwedzka dowodzona przez C. Engelbrekt’a dokonała inwazji na Orkady zaskakując nieprzygotowane oddziały Szkotów. 10 Kwietnia 1545 armia Szkocji została pokonana a Orkady znalazły się pod okupacją wojsk szwedzkich, a w połowie czerwca także Wyspy owcze. 17 Stycznia 1546 upadła stolica Szkotów- Kirkwall, co zmusiło ich do kapitulacji. 21 Stycznia 1546 został podpisany traktat pokojowy, w którym Szkocja stawała się integralną częścią Królestwa Szwecji. 14 Lutego w dzień świętego Walentego- patrona chorych psychicznie, sojusznik Szwecji- Carat Rosyjski został zaatakowany przez siły koalicyjne Polski, WKL, Imperium Osmańskiego i kilku pomniejszych państw. Siły szwedzkie po wojnie ze Szkocją były rozproszone na podbitych wyspach, lecz król Gustav I Adolf odpowiedział na wezwanie do wojny. Część Dziesiąta 14 Lutego 1546 sułtan osmański wraz z koalicją państw środkowoeuropejskich wypowiedział wojnę Rosji. Król Szwecji Gustav I Adolf okazał się wiernym sojusznikiem i odpowiedział na wezwanie do wojny. 9 Kwietnia 1546 siły szwedzkie dowodzone przez Marszałka Engelbrekt’a zostały pokonane przez armię Królestwa Polski w bitwie pod Ostródą. 25 Sierpnia przegrupowane wojska królewskie odniosły taktyczne zwycięstwo nad siłami litewskimi oblegającymi twierdzę miasta Memel, zwycięstwo to było o tyle istotne, że sprawiło wzrost morale Szwedów po porażce z siłami polskimi. Bitwa pod Bracławem- 15 Grudnia 1546- po wielu dniach zmagań z hordami Turków, wojska carskie zostały pokonane i zmuszone do ucieczki w głąb Ukrainy. Widząc niepowodzenia swoich wojsk na początku „Wielkiej Wojny Wschodniej” Gustav I Adolf dokonał reform wojsk lądowych i morskich, które wprowadziły zmiany w taktyce walki, organizacji korpusów oraz ich zaopatrzenia. Dokumenty wydane przez kancelarię królewską w sprawie reform zostały sygnowane pieczęcią królewską, królewskiej Admiralicji oraz pieczęcią Armii królewskiej- 14 Lutego 1547. Reforma Gustava oparła większe znaczenie na nowoczesną koncepcję walki z wykorzystaniem broni palnej wspieranej oddziałami doświadczonych i obecnych w armii od dziesięcioleci pikinierów. 7 Kwietnia 1547 Wilno po raz kolejny znalazło się w rękach Szwedów. Twierdza wileńska skapitulowała po 198 dniach oblężenia, zamek książęcy został złupiony, a wartościowe rzeczy wyruszyły taborami w kierunku Prus skąd drogą morską dostaną się do szwedzkiej stolicy. Tymczasem na ziemiach sojuszniczych Węgier, armie koalicji oblegały twierdze oraz miasta , a Latem 1547 wojska austryjacko- węgierskie zostały rozbite w bitwie pod Oradeą. Na terenach Besarabii pod Kiszyniowem- 14 Sierpnia 1548 doszło do walnej bitwy, w której uczestniczyło 73 tys. Wojsk koalicji przeciwko 58 tysięcznej armii szwedzko- rosyjskiej dowodzonej przez C. Engelbrekt’a. W wyniku bitwy wojska koalicyjne dowodzone przez Nevsehirli Pasze utraciły ok. 32 tys. Ludzi a siły carsko- królewskie ok. 26 tys. Rozbite wojska koalicyjne wycofały się na tereny Transylwanii. 17 Września wojska szwedzkie w pogoni za uchodzącymi wojskami Osmanów dotarły pod Konstancę gdzie stoczyły bitwę z niewielką armią turecką, która uległa anihilacji. 9 Grudnia 1548 doszło do bitwy pod Buzau, gdzie armia rosyjsko- szwedzka dowodzona przez Generała K. Osterman- Tolstoy’a pokonała siły Osmańskie dowodzone przez Selima Barbarosa. Początkiem Lutego 1549 doszło do bitwy na brodach w Czarnych Wodach, gdzie wojska szwedzko- ruskie zaatakowały przeprawiające się wojska tureckie zmuszając je do panicznej ucieczki, w czasie której wielu wojowników osmańskich utonęło w Dunaju. Po zajęciu Konstancy latem 1549 armia Osmańska znów uderzyła na stacjonujące pod miastem wojska szwedzkie. 16 Sierpnia armia Marszałka Engelbrekt’a pokonała liczniejsze wojska Turków w drugiej bitwie pod Konstancą. Wiosną 1550 wojska królewskie dotarły do Konstantynopola- niegdysiejszej stolicy Bizancjum, a obecnej stolicy Imperium Osmańskiego. 9 Czerwca 1550 doszło do kolejnej bitwy o Konstancę. Wojska sojuszu po raz kolejny pokonały siły tureckie zabijając blisko 11 tys. ludzi. Szalony sułtan raz za razem wysyłał hordy tureckie na rzeź, a armie sojuszu szwedzko- rosyjskiego stały karnie na swoich pozycjach, co pokazały w 4 bitwie o Konstancę 6 Lipca 1550. W wyniku ataku wojsk polskich siły rosyjskie zostały odcięte od wojsk szwedzkich, które rozgromiły Turków w bitwie pod Warną 5 Września 1550. Niestety odsiecz szwedzka nie doszła na czas i wojska carskie zostały pokonane przez armię polską w bitwie pod Silistrą 9 Września. Druga bitwa pod Silistrą, która została stoczona przez armię Szwecji z wojskami polskimi zakończyła się zwycięstwem armii Engelbrekt’a, a Polacy zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu. 20 Stycznia 1551 odosobnione wojska Szwedzkie pomimo silnego morale i karności, zostały pokonane przez hordę turecką pod murami Konstantynopola. Marszałek Christian Engelbrekt po długich dyskusjach z oficerami wojsk carskich stwierdził bezcelowość dalszych działań wojennych na Bałkanach i wydał rozkaz powrotu wykrwawionej armii królestwa Szwecji do ojczyzny. Część Jedenasta Na wieść o klęsce niezwyciężonej armii Szwecji w bitwie pod Konstantynopolem, Gustav I Adolf w wyniku stresu padł rażony apopleksją. Pomimo pomocy udzielonej przez królewskich medyków król podupadł na zdrowiu i nie był w stanie zarządzać królestwem. Na prośbę królewskiej małżonki- Idy Ulfsax z rodu Rurykowiczów, król zgodził się na wyjazd do letniej rezydencji na Gotlandii w celu odcięcia się od wielkiej polityki i ratowania zdrowia. 11 Września 1551 w letniej rezydencji w Hallshuk dokonał życia Gustav I Adolf Ulfsax- Król Szwecji, Polski, książę Skanii i Gotlandii, „ Wielki Władca Północy” Władzę po nim na czas małoletności jego następczyni Christiny miałasprawować rada regencyjna złożona z królowej matki, arcybiskupa Uppsali oraz doradców królewskich- Johan Tre Rosor- minister gospodarki, Rudolf Eberstein- minister dyplomacji, oraz Folke Palmstruch- minister wojny. Gustav I Adolf został pochowany w krypcie królów na zamku królewskim w Sztokholmie obok swojego ojca Karola IX. Następczyni tronu Christina Ulfsax pod koniec roku 1551 została zabrana spod wychowania matki. Miała odtąd być przygotowywana do sprawowania w przyszłości rządów nad potężnym państwem dlatego też rada regencyjna postanowiła oddać ją pod opiekę szkoły wojskowej, w której miała się odtąd uczyć zasad strategii wojennej, historii od czasów antycznych, szermierki oraz innych podstawowych nauk. Tymczasem wojska szwedzkie udzielały pomocy carskiej Rosji w pacyfikacji rebeliantów na wschodzie, której wynikiem była bitwa pod Simbirskiem 7 Stycznia 1552. Bogaci mieszczanie widząc słabość rządów regencyjnych próbowali podstępem przekupić członków rady, by poprzez dekret uzyskać prawo do kupna tytułu szlacheckiego. Regenci okazali się być ludźmi honorowymi i nie dali się przekupić, tym samym odrzucając żądania kupców przez co zyskali lojalność szwedzkiej szlachty. Odbudowana i przegrupowana armia Szwecji ponownie wyruszyła do walki z wrogami. 29 lipca 1552 rozbiła ona siły litewskie w bitwie pod Kowelem przerywając tym samym obleganie fortów litewskich będących pod okupacją Szwedów. Siły Marszałka Engelbrekt’a po raz kolejny zostały skierowane do Besarabii, gdzie 25 Kwietnia 1553 pokonały wojska Nevsehirli’ego Paszy w bitwie o Kiszyniów. 12 Września 1553 armia szwedzka pokonała wojska osmańskie w bitwie na ziemiach krymskich tatarów. 22 Stycznia 1554 wojska szwedzkie uległy w polu znaczącym siłom tureckim w bitwie pod Drochią na terenie Mołdawii. W decydującym momencie bitwy Marszałek Christian Engelbrekt został ciężko ranny w wyniku napadu jazdy spahisów na tabory szwedzkie co przyczyniło się do wybuchu paniki i masowej ucieczki wojska. Pokonana armia zmuszona do ucieczki została wycofana do Twierdzy ryskiej w celu przegrupowania i odbudowy morale. 3 Maja 1554 roku na zamku w Rydze zmarł Christian Engelbrekt. Była to ciężka strata dla żołnierzy, którzy po wielu walkach przelewając za siebie krew, uznali zmarłego marszałka za Ojca sami będąc braćmi. Na miejsce zmarłego Marszałka powołany został Fredrik August Klingspor- przysłany prosto ze szkoły oficerskiej syn możnego, który miał wielkie wpływy w radzie regencyjnej. F. A. Klingspor nie posiadał żadnego doświadczenia wojskowego, dlatego też został on wysłany do pacyfikacji powstania na Wyspach Owczych. 14 Sierpnia 1554 został podpisany traktat pokojowy, kończący bez mała 8 letnią wojnę, która wyniszczyła państwa Europy Środkowej. Wielkie księstwo litewskie zostało pokonane na samym początku wojny i było okupowane aż do samego końca przez siły szwedzkie. Królestwo Polski wyniszczone ciągłymi marszami wojsk, które nie raz zostawiały za sobą spaloną ziemię. Imperium Osmanów straciło gros żołnierzy na krwawych szarżach na wojska szwedzko- ruskie. Sojusznik Rosji- Austria z Węgrami przyjęła główne uderzenie wojsk koalicji. Padły wszystkie twierdze węgierskie a armie zostały zdziesiątkowane. Szwecja w trakcie wojny straciła rzeszę ludzi, którzy ruszyli w bój za króla i ojczyznę, zmarł Król Gustav I Adolf a także poległ sławny Marszałek Christian Engelbrekt. Carat Rosyjski utracił najwięcej. Stracił on mnóstwo żołnierzy w czasie walk z koalicją i powstańcami a także utracił na rzecz Litwy część Ukrainy ze stolicą w Równem, oraz uwolnił Liwonię. Po czasie długiej wojny nareszcie nastał czas pokoju i odbudowy. Część Dwunasta Koniec wojny przyniósł upragniony pokój, ale do jego uzyskania pozostało jeszcze uspokoić niepokoje wywołane długotrwałym stanem wojennym i osłabieniem królestwa a także tendencjami niepodległościowymi wyspiarskich ludów Morza Północnego. Pierwszym zadaniem nowo mianowanego generała Fredrika A. Klingspor’a była pacyfikacja rebelii, która była jego chrztem bojowym. Norwegowie, których powstanie wybuchło na Wyspach Owczych, zostali pokonani w bitwie pod Bergenshus 2 Lutego 1555. Rebelia szkockich wyspiarzy została zaś stłumiona przez wojska Wielkiej Brytanii- sojusznika Szwecji 8 Grudnia 1555. Końcem roku 1559 konflikt szlachty z mieszczaństwem zaognił się w prowincji Östergötland. Antagonizm między grupami interesów był spowodowany nadużywaniem władzy nad ludnością prowincji przez tamtejszych możnych. Reprezentacja mieszczan przysłana przez ogół mieszkańców domagała się reakcji rady regencyjnej. Rada regencyjna dowiedziawszy się o bezprawiu panującym w krainie postanowiła ukarać wielmożów będących zarzewiem niesnasek, co nie znalazło poklasku u szwedzkiej szlachty. 28 Stycznia 1560 Christina Ulfsax została koronowana na królową Szwecji. Ceremonia odbyła się tradycyjnie w katedrze królewskiej w Uppsali, gdzie ludność urządziła festyn z tej okazji. Królowa z okazji koronacji postanowiła nadać prawo łaski dla wszystkich więźniów za wyjątkiem gwałcicieli, morderców oraz więźniów politycznych. 11 Listopada 1562 Królestwo Szwecji weszło w stan wojny z Polską. Konflikt ten był spowodowany roszczeniami Szwecji względem ziemi chełmińskiej, która znajdowała się w strefie wpływów kupców szwedzkich operujących na Bałtyku. 10 Marca 1563 w bitwie pod Malborkiem wojska szwedzkie zostały pokonane przez armię polską wspomaganą oddziałami sojuszniczego księstwa Ulm. Fredrik A. Klingspor dowiódł tym samym, że nie jest godnym następcą Marszałków Liljencrantz’a i Engelbrekt’a. Początkiem Sierpnia 1563 państwo duńskie stało się integralną częścią królestwa Szwecji, co zakończyło okres istnienia królestwa Danii. 12 Sierpnia 1563 wojska polskie pod dowództwem króla Aleksandra I Piasta zostały pokonane podczas 2 bitwy pod Malborkiem. Ten czyn zrehabilitował częściowo generała Klingspor’a w oczach młodej królowej. Widząc niekompetencję generała F. A. Klingspor’a ministerstwo wojny mianowało nowego generała-Gustava Dufwa, który został desygnowany na dowódcę drugiej armii szwedzkiej wydzielonej z sił generała klingspor’a. Korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji armia szwedzka pod dowództwem Gustava Dufwa wspólnie z armią czeską rozgromiła siły polskie w bitwie pod Warszawą 2 Stycznia 1565. Po zniszczeniu wojsk Polski zajęcie obleganie twierdz i zajmowanie miast stało się codziennością sił szwedzkich, a koniec wojny zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Część Trzynasta 8 Lutego 1568 został ogłoszony pokój między walczącymi państwami. Królestwo Polski utraciło pozostałości ziem Pomerelii na rzecz Szwecji, co pozbawiło kupców polskich wpływów w handlu bałtyckim. 6 Marca 1569 Carat rosyjski odbudowawszy swoje siły po wojnie 8- letniej, wypowiedział wojnę Wielkiemu księstwu litewskiemu- odwiecznemu wrogowi Wielkoksiążęcej Moskwy. Królowa Christina odpowiedziała na wezwanie do wojny mając pod uwagą historyczny już sojusz obydwu potęg Północy. 22 Marca 1569 wojska szwedzkie po wkroczeniu na litewskie Podlasie rozbija armię litewską w bitwie pod Rajgrodem. Generał Gustav Dufwa po bitwie został mianowany Marszałkiem Wojska Królewskiego. Królowa Christina oficjalnie ogłosiła, że stała się papistką- powróciła ona do Kościoła katolickiego i porzuciła tym samym Szwedzki kościół narodowy. Tuż po swej dziwnym było dla możnych, że zaniechała ona mariażu z żadnym ze znaczniejszych rodów królewskich pozostając w stanie panieńskim. Rok później na publicznym zgromadzeniu parlamentu ogłosiła swoim następcą swojego kuzyna Karola Ulfsax. Decyzja Christiny odnośnie katolickiej wiary spowodowała u możnych królestwa oburzenie i niepokój u niższych warstw społecznych. Dlatego też Christina nie miała innego wyboru i abdykowała dnia 4 Czerwca 1569, a na jej miejsce ustalona została Regencja, która miała trwać do czasu gdy 10 letni Karol zasiądzie na tronie. Christina opuściła ona wrogą jej Szwecję i udała się do klasztoru sióstr karmelitanek bosych w Avila w Kastylii. 20 Października 1569 w bitwie pod Grodnem siły rosyjsko-szwedzkie pokonały wojska Księstwa Mediolanu, które z ponad 20 tysięcznej armii utraciły blisko połowę stanu. 16 Lutego 1570 wojska szwedzkie pokonały kontyngent zaciężny Florentczyków w bitwie pod Mitawą. 1 Czerwca 1570 połączone siły litewsko- mediolańskie pokonały wojska rosyjskie w bitwie pod Perejasławem, do których nie zdążyły szwedzkie posiłki. Gdy nadeszły szwedzkie oddziały na pole bitwy, armii mediolańskiej już nie było. Na szczęście udało się sprowokować italskiego generała, który arogancko ufając w siły swojej armii nie spodziewał się zasadzki wojsk szwedzko- rosyjskich. Gian Galeazzo Visconti- generał Księstwa Mediolanu został pokonany w bitwie, która okazała się zgubna dla jego armii. W czasie drugiej bitwy pod Perejasławiem z 29 tys. sił Mediolanu uszli tylko nieliczni ze swoim generałem na czele. 30 Sierpnia w bitwie pod Kijowem pokonana została armia litewska, która wspierała wojska italijskie w pierwszej bitwie pod Perejasławiem. Tym samym honor wojsk rosyjskich został odzyskany. 10 Stycznia 1571 Królewska Flota wojenna Szwecji posłała na dno niewielką flotę Florencji, która ośmieliła się wpłynąć na wody cieśniny Sund. Nowopowstała armia litewska została zaskoczona przez wojska Marszałka G. Dufwa w trakcie oblężenia Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego, gdzie też została rozbita 13 Marca 1571. 29 Lipca 1573 został podpisany traktat pokojowy kończący konflikt między Rosją a Wielkim księstwem litewskim. Litwa utraciła ziemię żmudzko- kowieńską na rzecz Królestwa Szwecji, a Rosja zyskała resztę litewskiej Ukrainy zyskując pełny dostęp do Morza Czarnego. Karol X Ulfsax zasiadł na tronie dnia 28 Stycznia 1574, został on koronowany na Króla Szwecji i Danii, oraz księcia Gotlandii, Skanii, Finlandii i Prus szwedzkich. Osobiście koronował on swoją młodą małżonkę krewną zmarłego Cara Putina I- Arina Ulfsax z rodu Rurykowiczów. Część Piętnasta 24 Października 1575 urodził się następca tronu Królestwa Szwecji- Karol Ulfsax. W całej Szwecji odbyły się z tej okazji festyny oraz nabożeństwa dziękczynne. 25 Lutego 1577 król Szwecji Karol X dokonał zmian w polityce zagranicznej zrywając sojusz z Wielką Brytanią. Królestwo Aragonu zostało wybrane jako idealny sojusznik w regionie Europy Zachodniej. 19 Października 1580 Królestwo Szwecji wypowiedziało wojnę Norwegii posiadającej ziemie na terytorium Islandii . Gwarantem niepodległości Norwegii był sojusz z Wielką Brytanią, która była gigantem na morzach Północnej Europy. Na czas wojny na wyspach brytyjskich, mianowany został generał Gustav af Trolle- drobny szlachcic z Orkad, który okazał się doświadczonym dowódcą. 5 Grudnia 1580 Flota Królestwa Szwecji została pokonana przez flotę brytyjską w bitwie u wybrzeża wyspy Harris. 10 Czerwca 1581 wojska szwedzkie dowodzone przez Gustava af Trolle zwyciężyły nad armią brytyjską w bitwie pod Balmalcolm. 24 Sierpnia 1581 wojska szwedzkie pokonały siły norweskie w bitwie pod Rejkiawikiem. 30 Listopada 1581 armia Wielkiej Brytanii pokonała niewielkie siły szwedzkie w bitwie pod Glenrothes. Generał G. af Trolle postanowił zemścić się na armii brytyjskiej, przechwycił ją pod Dunfermile i pokonał dnia 10 Stycznia 1582. 8 Lipca w bitwie pod Stirling wojska szwedzkie dowodzone przez Gustava af Trolle pokonały przeważające siły brytyjskie dowodzone przez gen. Andrew Rodney’a. W bitwie po stronie Brytyjczyków poległo ok. 10 tys. Z 40 tys. walczących w bitwie, po szwedzkiej zaś stronie z 30 tys. uczestniczących w bitwie poległo ok. 9 tys. żołnierzy. 27 Grudnia 1582 Szwedzi pokonali po raz kolejny wojska brytyjskie w bitwie pod Falkirk. 5 Czerwca 1583- zwycięska bitwa pod Carlisle, 19 Listopada 1583- bitwa pod Kendal, 17 Kwietnia 1584- bitwa pod Penrith. 5 Sierpnia 1584 został podpisany pokój między Szwecją a Norwegią, która w wyniku podpisanego traktatu przestała istnieć, a Wielka Brytania utraciła na rzecz Królestwa Szwecji północną Szkocję. 3 Stycznia 1585 Marszałek G. Duwfa został zwolniony z funkcji dowódcy armii i przeszedł w stan spoczynku. Gustav af Trolle- bohater kampanii brytyjskiej, został mianowany Marszałkiem Armii Królewskiej na miejsce G. Duwfa. 27 Grudnia 1586 Wielkie księstwo litewskie zostało zaatakowane przez carską Rosję i Królestwo Szwecji. 6 Marca 1586 wojska szwedzkie zniszczyły armię litewską broniącą dostęp do Wilna, które upadło po półrocznym oblężeniu. 16 Kwietnia 1589 został podpisany traktat pokojowy między Litwą a agresorami. Po ustaniu działań wojennych Litwa została ograniczona terytorialnie do ziem przyległych do Wilna. Część Szesnasta Królestwo Polski po pokonaniu sąsiedniej Litwy, stało się głównym celem ekspansji przymierza północnego. 19 Czerwca 1589 Szwecja wypowiedziała wojnę Polsce o ziemie pruskie pozostające dotąd w posiadaniu dynastii Piastów. Początkiem Lipca wojska szwedzkie przekroczyły granicę i rozpoczęły oblężenie Ostródy. Jesienią tegoż roku flota Wolnego miasta Hamburg dokonywała desantu wojsk w Szkocji, na szczęście marynarka wojenna Szwecji zdążyła przechwycić flotę wroga i po zażartej walce zatopić, lub zmusić do ucieczki. Bitwa ta rozegrała się na wybrzeżu szkockim w pobliżu Dornoch 24 Października 1589. 14 Marca 1590 po 253 dniach oblężenia załoga fortu Ostródy skapitulowała, a armia szwedzka mogła w końcu zająć miasto. 26 Marca wojska carskie pokonały siły polskie w bitwie pod Włodzimierzem Wołyńskim . 20 Października 1590 w czasie bitwy pod Ostródą wojska szwedzkie w trakcie walki z armią Polski, zostały zaatakowane z flanki przez posiłki hamburskie , co spowodowało załamanie się linii i paniczną ucieczkę oddziałów Gustava af Trolle’ego. Armia szwedzka w trakcie bitwy utraciła ponad 10 tysięcy żołnierzy, a podczas ucieczki w ręce wroga dostały się wozy z zaopatrzeniem. 9 Stycznia 1591 przy udziale wojsk rosyjskich, armia szwedzka ponownie uderzyła na wojska polsko- hamburskie pod Ostródą, a pokonane armie zostały zmuszone do ucieczki, przerywając tym samym oblężenie miasta. Idąc za ciosem wojska przymierza pokonały niewielką armię księstwa Kleve w bitwie pod Płockiem dnia 3 Lutego 1591. 7 Maja padła Warszawa po 73 dniach oblężenia. Latem 1591 wojska szwedzkie stoczyły kilka mało znaczących potyczek z siłami wroga na terenie Wielkopolski, co dało możliwość szybszego zajęcia tych ziem. 26 Stycznia 1592 wojska dowodzone przez Marszałka G. af Trolle pokonały siły koalicyjne w bitwie pod Hamburgiem, co przerwało oblężenie zajętego wcześniej miasta. 23 Lutego Rada miejska Hamburga podpisała akt inkorporacji Wolnego miasta Hamburg do Królestwa. 3 Marca 1592 został podpisany traktat pokojowy między Szwecją a Polską. Polska w wyniku klęski w wojnie została zmuszona zrzec się Besarabii, oraz ziem Rusi Czerwonej na rzecz Rosji, oraz nakazano utworzyć księstwo Mazowsza ze stolicą w Warszawie. Król Polski po utracie stolicy, nakazał przenieść stolicę królewską do Tarnowa. Pod koniec roku 1593 został ukończony Galeon wojenny „Karl X”- największy i najcięższy galeon na świecie, który miał stanowić o potędze i aspiracjach morskich Królestwa Szwecji. Posiadał on na swym pokładzie 64 działa. 31 Grudnia 1593 w trakcie zabawy sylwestrowej został on ochrzczony nazwiskiem swojego twórcy, a na następny dzień w Nowy Rok miał on odbyć dziewiczy rejs po Bałtyku. Okręt okazał się być za długi i zbyt wysoki do swojej szerokości, a ilość kamiennego balastu na dnie była niewystarczająca. Dlatego też gdy podczas uroczystości „Karl X” opuszczał port wiatr boczny spowodował ostry przechył statku, co skutkowało nabraniem wody i zatonięciem po przepłynięciu niecałej mili od portu. „Karl X” zabrał ze sobą na dno ok. 50 królewskich marynarzy. Część Siedemnasta Po czterech latach relatywnego pokoju i stabilizacji, ojczyzna legendarnych Wikingów- Szwecja wyruszyła na podbój Brytanii. 8 Lipca 1598 Królestwo Szwecji przy wsparciu Aragonii i Rosji wypowiedziało wojnę Wielkiej Brytanii. 6 Października wojska brytyjskie dowodzone przez Frederica W. Raleigh zostały pokonane przez Szwedów w trakcie przekraczania rzeki Forth pod Bridge of Allan. 15 Lutego 1599 w bitwie pod Brampton armia Szwecji pokonała Brytyjczyków, co przeświadczyło oficerów armii Karola X o braku determinacji w obronie ojczyzny żołnierzy wroga. Jesienią 1599 po odbiciu Edynburgu z rąk szwedzkich, wojska brytyjskie próbowały udać się Glasgow, zostały jednak przechwycone i pokonane w pobliżu Livingston 7 Listopada 1599. 26 Grudnia w dzień św. Szczepana wojska szwedzkie rozbiły siły brytyjskie oblegające Carlisle. 7 Maja 1600 armia szwedzka dowodzona przez Marszałka G. af Trolle pokonała ponownie wojska brytyjskie w bitwie pod Carlisle, co spowodowało histerię wśród ludności cywilnej Anglii. Do tej pory walki szwedzko- brytyjskie toczone były na terytorium Szkocji, która znajdowała się pod panowaniem Anglików. Fakt pokonania i przepędzenia panów angielskich z ziemi szkockiej napawał górali szkockich nadzieją na niepodległość, lub w mniej optymistycznej opcji lepszy byt w obrębie bogatego państwa Szwedów. Najazd armii szwedzkiej na północne ziemię Anglii wywołał exodus ludności niezależnie od stanu, a kierunkiem wybawczego marszu miało być Południe- Wessex, Midllesex, Kornwalii itp. 11 Października 1600 w bitwie pod Lancaster zdemoralizowane wojska brytyjskie po raz kolejny doznały klęski, tym razem były to już ziemie angielskie co jeszcze bardziej przyczyniło się to do upadku morale armii F. W. Raileigh’a. Raz za razem wojska brytyjskie prowadzone były do bitew z wojskami szwedzkimi, lecz za każdym razem siły ich były łamane siłą ognia i karnością wojsk Marszałka G. af Trolle, stało się to w licznych bitwach zaczynając od kampanii 1599 w Szkocji, oraz na ziemiach angielskich w roku 1600. To samo zdarzało się początkiem roku 1601, 9 Marca 1601 w bitwie pod Keighley, 19 Sierpnia w bitwie pod Yorkiem, w której poległ Marszałek Gustav af Trolle .Pod koniec Czerwca 1601 w bitwie na Morzu Irlandzkim Wielka Armada Królestwa Aragonii zniszczyła chlubę Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii- Królewską Marynarkę Wojenną. Zwycięstwo to zapewniło dominację floty Aragonii na morzach zdominowanych wcześniej przez okręty brytyjskie. Na dowódcę wojsk szwedzkich na wyspach brytyjskich został mianowany Generał Knut Skytte. Generał K. Skytte zmienił strategię wojenną, skupiając się na wytropieniu i anihilacji wojsk wroga. Dokonał tego 12 Grudnia 1601 na terenie Kornwalii, pokonując wojska Wielkiej Brytanii w bitwie pod Exeter. Niestety spora część wojsk brytyjskich zbiegła co sprawiło, że plan Skytte’go nie został w pełni zrealizowany. Podążył on w pogoń za armią Brytanii i ponownie rozbił w bitwie pod Londynem 17 Stycznia 1602. Generał K. Skytte pozostawił część armii pod Londynem i wyruszył z resztą sił za uciekającymi wojskami wroga, które pokonał w krwawej bitwie pod Norwich 3 Marca 1602. Po ciężkiej bitwie porzucił on plan niszczenia sił brytyjskich i powrócił pod Londyn gdzie jego siły kontynuowały oblężenie stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii. Latem 1602 do obozu pod Londynem doszły wieści o oblężeniu Birmingham, a wojska szwedzkie wyruszyły za wojskiem Brytanii pozostawiając siły oblężnicze. 16 Sierpnia 1602 w bitwie pod Birmingham wojska Knuta Skytte’go zaskoczyły i zniszczyły wojska brytyjskie, co wypełniło plan podjęty przez Generała. 24 Marca 1603 po 430 dniach oblężenie Londynu zakończyło się zwycięstwem, obrońcy skapitulowali a pałac królewski wpadł w ręce Szwedów. 20 Kwietnia 1603 w pałacu królewskim w Londynie, pod ochroną wojsk szwedzkich został podpisany traktat pokojowy, w którym Wielka Brytania została zobligowana do przekazania pod władzę Królestwa Szwecji ziem południowej Szkocji. Część Osiemnasta W czasie pokoju, po inwazji na Brytanię, królestwo Szwecji stabilizowało sytuację w przyłączonych ziemiach. Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie upadało w ogniu rewolucji, do czasu gdy wkroczyły siły rosyjskie, jak straż ogniowa do płonącego zamtuza. Królestwo Polski po serii niszczących wojen z przymierzem Rosji i Szwecji, zostało osłabione tak bardzo, że wiosną 1606 została rozszarpana przez wrogich jej sąsiadów, jak ścierwo przez wygłodniałe trupojady. Na dogorywającym trupie Polski powstało Księstwo Krzyżackie, Hospodarstwo Mołdawskie, a Czechy przejęły ziemię tarnowsko- sandomierską. Latem 1606 księstwo pomorskie dokonało aneksji Wielkopolski, co zakończyło istnienie Królestwa Polski jako integralnej całości. 700 letnia historia katolickiej Polski dobiegała końca. 21 Lutego 1607 Król Karol X nakazał zajęcie „księstewka” Krzyżaków- państwa, które było bękartem pokoju polsko- czeskiego. Ziemie krzyżackie prawami de iure należały do Prus, które już od wieku znajdowało się w domenie Królestwa Szwecji. Po krótkiej batalii stoczonej 3 Marca 1607 siły krzyżackie zostały rozbite, a niedobitki poddały się. „Księstewko” zostało inkorporowane dnia 13 Sierpnia 1607. 26 Kwietnia Rosja na wzór szwedzki postanowiła ostatecznie rozwiązać problem Polski. Armie carskie przekroczyły granice jesienią 1607 i rozpoczęły okupację twierdz polskich. Początkiem roku 1608 Król Szwecji nie widząc dalszej potrzeby uczestniczenia w wojnie podpisał pokój z „królem” Polski, a pod namową arcybiskupa Uppsali wymusił na władcy porzucenie nauk papieża i przyjęcie nauk Lutra. 5 Czerwca 1608 wojska rosyjskie prawem najeźdźcy dokonały zajęcia ziem, które niegdyś uznawane były za polskie. 4 Kwietnia 1609 Rosja w sojuszu z wierną Szwecją wypowiedziała wojnę Mazowszu. 22 Maja 1609 wojska mazowieckie zostały pobite przez siły szwedzkie w bitwie pod Szczytnem. 28 września pod Ostródą starły się siły szwedzkie z wojskami węgierskimi, które zostały rozgromione. Po zdobyciu płockiej twierdzy końcem roku 1609, wojska szwedzkie wyruszyły w kierunku granic Brunszwiku. Na dowódcę wojsk będących w ofensywie wyznaczony został generał Simon Gadh, który 19 Stycznia 1610 pokonał wojska Brunszwiku w bitwie pod Wismarem. 24 Lutego 1610 zmarł Król Karol X, władca dzięki któremu ocalał kościół narodowy w Szwecji, a także rozszerzył panowanie o wyspy północne, Szkocję, oraz dzięki jego staraniom handel szwedzki zdominował Bałtyk oraz handel Ligii hanzeatyckiej. Jego następcą na tronie legendarnego Björna Żelaznobokiego został Karol XI Ulfsax. Po pokonaniu i zajęciu Verden zostało włączone w obręb ziem szwedzkich 26 Marca 1611. Po zajęciu państewka należącego do Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, przeciwko Szwecji zawiązana została koalicja państw niemieckich łącznie z Arcyksięstwem Austrii, którego władca był Cesarzem rzymskim. 22 Maja 1612 Księstwo Mazowieckie zostało włączone w terytorium Rosji, kończąc ostatecznie państwowość polską w obrębie Europy Środkowej. Część Dziewiętnasta 21 Sierpnia 1613 młody król Karol XI poślubił członkinię rosyjskiej rodziny carskiej- Wieronnę Andriejewną Rurykowicz, pochodzącą z bocznej linii rodu starożytnych władców Rusi. Wiosną 1614 na dworze szwedzkim zrobiło się głośno o pięknej, dobrej i utalentowanej szlachciance, imieniem Wendela Skytte, córce Johana- zasiadającego w radzie królewskiej szwedzkiego polityka, oraz krewnej Generała Knuta Skytte’go. Wielce utalentowana córa szlachecka studiowała teologię, etykę, historię i wiele innych nauk wyzwolonych, a także potrafiła perfekcyjnie posługiwać się łaciną, francuskim, niemieckim i greką. Uczestniczyła w debatach artystów i naukowców na dworze szwedzkim, oraz czynnie zabierała w nich głos, co zadziwiało mężczyzn, którzy dominowali na uniwersytetach jak i jako artyści. Przez zaangażowanie w sprawy typowo męskie tak bardzo rzadkie dla jej płci Sexus et saeculi miraculum stała się cudem na dworze Karola XI. Król darząc ją zaufaniem i estymą mianował ją dziekanem Uniwersytetu w Uppsali, który powstał za panowania króla Magnusa IV w 1477. Latem 1616 po serii najazdów kozackich na tereny Anatolii wybuchła wojna między Caratem Rosyjskim a Imperium Osmańskim. 14 Lipca 1616 Królestwo Szwecji dołączyło do konfliktu po stronie swego wieloletniego sojusznika jakim była Rosja. Początkiem roku 1617 horda Turków pod dowództwem Hayettin Rumi Paszy dotarła na tereny nadłabskie, gdzie stacjonowała 40 tysięczna armia szwedzka. Oddziały szwedzkie kończyły w ten czas zimowanie, dlatego też nie posiadały wyznaczonego dowódcy. Atak sił osmańskich pod Stade początkowo zaskoczył Szwedów, lecz nieznany z imienia pułkownik królewskich rajtarów pokierował wojska szwedzkie do zwycięstwa nad wrogiem 20 Marca 1617. W roku 1618 siły szwedzkie dowodzone przez generała Simona Gadh wyruszyły w długą podróż w kierunku Morza Czarnego, odbiły twierdzę należącą do Caratu, a jesienią 1618 dotarły na ziemie tureckie rozpoczynając oblężenie zamków osmańskich. Wiosną 1619 armia szwedzka po 70 latach powróciła pod mury Konstantynopola- legendarnego Miklagard, gdzie wikingowie służyli cesarzom bizantyjskim jako gwardia wareska. Stolica wroga znalazła się pod oblężeniem, lecz tym razem miało się ono zakończyć zwycięstwem. 31 Października 1619 narodził się dziedzic tronu Królestwa Szwecji. Królowa Wieronna Ulfsax z domu Rurykowiczów powiła syna, który został nazwany Karol- jak jego ojciec i dziadek. 25 Listopada 1619 upadł Konstantynopol, a armia szwedzka złupiła jego bogactwo, a Simon Gadh wraz z oficerami zwiedził pałac cesarski- pamiątkę po latach świetności Imperium Rzymskiego. Wiosną 1620 z terenów Anatolii nadciągnęła horda turecka licząca blisko 82 tysiące wojowników. Armia ta rzuciła się na dwukrotnie mniejsze wojska szwedzkie, które zostały pokonane 4 Maja 1620. Trzy dni później nadciągnęły siły sojuszniczej Aragonii i w wielkiej bitwie pod Konstantynopolem pokonały siły pogan dnia 2 Czerwca 1620. Pokonane siły Szwedzkie wycofały się poza ziemię objęte wojną, aby odbudować utracone siły i pokrzepić wojsko złamane porażką. Część Dwudziesta Pobita armia wycofała się nad Morze Azowskie pod rosyjski Mariupol. 25 Sierpnia 1620 wojska Szwecji wyruszyły z powrotem w kierunku strefy walk na Bałkanach, by pod koniec roku dotrzeć pod twierdzę ateńską. 20 Lipca 1621 po 11 latach rządów zmarł Karol XI Ulfsax. Władzę w państwie na czas małoletności Karola XII przejęła rada regencyjna, a sam Karol był w ten czas przygotowywany do rządzenia królestwem. Po śmierci króla, regentem został Axel Oxenstierna- bliski współpracownik Karola XI. Początkiem panowania króla Karola XI został stałym członkiem gabinetu kancelarii królewskiej, a kilka lat później objął stanowisko kanclerza parlamentu szwedzkiego. Gdy rozpoczęła się regencja, możni szwedzcy postanowili wywrzeć wpływ na radę i domagali się przywilejów, które obdarzyły by szlachtę dominującą pozycją nad mieszczaństwem. A. Oxenstierna sprzeciwił się szlachcie i zachował status quo między stanami, i umocniło wpływy regencji w królestwie. Początkiem roku 1622 wojska szwedzkie powróciły na rosyjskie Dzikie Pola, na które przeniósł się ciężar walk z Turkami Osmańskimi. 28 Lutego 1622 wojska szwedzkie rozgromiły niewielką armię turecką pod Tichorieckiem, a następnie 20 Czerwca w bitwie na pogórzu kaukaskim pokonały 38 tysięczną armię osmańską. Podczas gdy wojska królewskie skupione były na walkach na Zakaukaziu, sytuacja w kraju została zadrażniona, bowiem wielmożowie szwedzcy domagali się ustąpienia rady regencyjnej pod przywództwem Oxenstierna i powołania nowej złożonej z polityków będących pod wpływem szlachty. Axel Oxenstierna wraz z radą nie poddali się szantażowi i pozostali wierni woli Karola XI. 24 Listopada 1624 został podpisany traktat pokojowy, w którym zapisano, że ziemie Tracji, północnej Grecji oraz Konstantynopol trafiły pod carską jurysdykcję. Wielkie Imperium Osmanów po raz pierwszy doznało tak ogromnej porażki i od tej pory straciło rolę hegemona na wschodzie. Konstantynopol mógł znów być nazywany miastem carów- Tsargradem. Część Dwudziesta Pierwsza 22 Października 1627 rada regencyjna pod przywództwem A. Oxenstierna po długotrwałych sporach ze możnowładcami i powiązanym z nimi parlamentem szwedzkim, ogłosiła zniesienie Rigsdagu i wprowadzenie absolutyzmu. Królewicz Karol Ulfsax po koronacji miał stać się jedynowładcą Szwecji. 25 Czerwca 1629 Królestwo Węgierskie zostało zaatakowane przez carską Rosję. W obronie Węgier opowiedziały się nowo powstałe państwo Bośni, Palatynat oraz Liège. Po stronie rosyjskich agresorów stanęło Królestwo Szwecji. Pod koniec roku 1629 siły szwedzkie stacjonujące na zimowisku w okolicy Verden wyruszyły w kierunku granic państewka Liège. W desperackim ataku na 40 tysięczną armię Szwecji polegli lub zostali wzięci do niewoli niemal wszyscy żołnierze z 5 tysięcznej armii Liège. 4 Grudnia1630 Liège upadło, a wojska szwedzkie wyruszyły do Palatynatu. Heidelberg- stolica Palatynatu, upadła 16 Maja 1631, a armia królestwa Szwecji wyruszyła z powrotem do miejsca stacjonowania. 12 Października 1631 Rosja anektowała Bośnię, a miesiąc później Węgry. Czas rządów Regencji Oxenstierna zbliżał się do końca, szlachta wymuszała dodatkowe haracze na kupcach i chłopstwie. Rada nie chcąc zaogniać konfliktów wewnętrznych na czas przejęcia rządów Karola postanowiła nie interweniować w sprawie mieszczan. Wielki dzień koronacji Królewicza Karola zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Część Dwudziesta Druga 31 Października 1634 odbyła się uroczystość koronacyjna Karola XII Ulfsax. Karol Młodszy - brat króla został mianowany następcą tronu. 2 Lutego 1635 Szwecja wypowiedziała wojnę Holsztynowi. Arcyksiążę Austrii, jako Cesarz Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego wystąpił w obronie księstwa holsztyńskiego wchodzącego w skład cesarstwa. 9 Lutego siły holsztyńskie były już pobite, a armia szwedzka przygotowywała się do oblężenia stolicy- Kilonii. 12 Lipca 1635 Kilonia upadła, a ziemie Holsztynu dostały się pod okupację wojsk szwedzkich. 1 Listopada 1635 wojska Trieru zostały pogromione pod Nassau, a z 18 tysięcznej armii pozostały tylko niedobitki uciekające z pola bitwy. Początkiem roku 1636 wojska szwedzkie starły się z armią Kolonii pod Berg. Z matni, w którą wpadły wojska Kolonii wydostało się około 7 tysięcy z 12 tysięcznej armii. Pierwsza połowa 1636 upłynęła żołnierzom Karola XII na obleganiu fortów Trieru i na potyczkach z niewielkimi siłami wroga, początkiem lata upadła Koblencja, a siły oblężnicze przeniosły się pod Köln i Heildelberg. Palatynat poddał się 17 Lutego 1637, a książę palatyński przyjął naukę luterańską. 22 Czerwca 1637 w bitwie pod Baden wojska szwedzkie pokonały armię Austrii dowodzoną przez samego cesarza Franza I Stefana von Habsburg’a. Z 33 tysięcznej armii Austrii poległo tego dnia blisko 14 tysięcy żołnierzy. 21 Sierpnia upadło Köln, a 4 dni później wojska cesarskie zostały ponownie pokonane pod Münster. 8 Września Kolonia podpisała pokój z Królestwem Szwecji, oddając pod władanie Karola XII wschodnią Fryzję. 14 Października skapitulował Trewir, a 5 Stycznia z Austrią, która zmuszona została oddać pod władzę Rosji Wiedeń i północną Styrię. 1 Stycznia 1638 wybuchł potężny bunt pod przywództwem smalandzkiego farmera, który nazywał się Nils Dacke. Ogłosił on swój odzew na rynku kalmarskim do walki z szlachtą i kościołem i porwał w ten sposób za sobą chłopstwo i biedne mieszczaństwo. 27 Lutego 1638 po krwawej bitwie pod Kalmarem wojska Nilsa Dacke’go zostały rozbite. Wojna zakończyła się 23 Marca 1638 po podpisaniu traktatu pokojowego, gdzie książę holsztyński zrzekał się swoich praw do tytułu, co oznaczało wchłonięcie Holsztynu w obręb Królestwa Szwecji. Buntownicy islandzcy powstali po odzewie N. Dacke’go zostali pokonani 10 Maja 1638 w bitwie pod lodowcem, gdzie siły szwedzkie będące w drodze na Rejkiawik zostali zaatakowani przez siły rebelii. 20 Czerwca 1638 Król Karol XII został zamordowany przez zamachowca, który okazał się powiązany z przywódcą buntu Nilsem Dacke. Czyn królobójstwa był karany z całą stanowczością, dlatego też na królobójców został wydany zaoczny wyrok kary śmierci, który miał się wypełnić po upadku Kalmaru, gdzie pod oblężeniem ukrywał się N. Dacke z wspólnikami zbrodni. 4 Sierpnia 1638 upadł Kalmar, a N. Dacke został ujęty. Nowy król- 16 letni Karol XIII Ulfsax nakazał na rynku Sztokholmu przygotować kaźń dla buntowników i królobójców. Nils Dacke wraz z wspólnikami miał być obwożony po rogatkach miasta,gdzie czytane były jego przewiny, a następnie na głównym rynku miał zostać połamany kołem, a następnie poćwiartowane zwłoki miały zostać rozwiezione po wszystkich prowincjach Królestwa Szwecji. Wraz ze śmiercią liderów rebelia straciła na impecie i zakończyła się 24 Października 1638. 13 Lipca 1639 wojska szwedzkie przekroczyły granicę Wielkiej Brytanii rozpoczynając 3 inwazję na Brytanię. Na wezwanie Wielkiej Brytanii odpowiedziało Księstwo Pomorza, które stało się celem ataku wojsk rosyjskich. 31 Sierpnia u wschodnich wybrzeży szwedzkiej Szkocji została pokonana niewielka flota szwedzka przez siły morskie Wielkiej Brytanii. 3 Października siły brytyjskie zostały pokonane przez armię Szwecji pod Langholm. Dekadencja rządów Wielkiej Brytanii odbiła się na jakości armii, która okazała się być zdemoralizowana i niegodna walki z potęgą Szwecji. Część Dwudziesta Trzecia Szwedzka armia pod dowództwem Generała Simona Gadh zniszczyła siły pomorskie w bitwie pod Rostockiem 2 Lutego 1640, tym samym księstwo pomorskie pozbawione zostało obrony przed najeźdźcą. Miesiąc później inwazyjna armia Szwecji dowodzona przez gen. Knuta Wachtmeister’a pokonała wojska brytyjskie pod Kendal. Armia brytyjska dowodzona przez króla George’a III Lancaster’a po porażce porzuciła oblężenie fortów szwedzkich i zbiegła na południe. Flota pomorska, która blokowała port ryski została przechwycona przez siły morskie Szwedów i totalnie zniszczona 19 Maja 1640. 30 Września 1640 siły brytyjskie ponownie doznały porażki w bitwie pod Yorkiem. 13 Lutego 1641 narodził się następca tronu Szwecji- Karol Ulfsax. Imię Karol stało się już tradycją rodziny królewskiej. Wśród poddanych imię to w wersji obu płci stało się bardzo popularne w związku z wiarą, iż to imię przynosi pomyślność na posiadacza jak i na jego rodzinę. W bitwie morskiej u wybrzeży Holandii Flota królewska Szwecji pokonała i zatopiła flotę papieską 15 Lutego. 3 Kwietnia armia papistów dokonała inwazji z morza na port Oldenburga. Szczęściem siły szwedzkie wspomagane milicją miejską, po krwawych walkach na ulicach miasta pokonały armię papieską, która zdołała niestety umknąć pościgowi. Wiosną 1641 wojska Lancaster’a ponownie podeszły pod York, próbując go odbić z rąk szwedzkich. Armia szwedzka po udanym oblężeniu Norwitch wyruszyły na ratunek załodze Yorku, pokonując siły Wielkiej Brytanii w drugiej bitwie pod Yorkiem 6 Kwietnia 1641. Pod stolicą Pomorza udało się dogonić uciekającą armię Papieża, która została pokonana 20 Maja 1641. 22 Lutego 1642 upadł Londyn, a królowa brytyjska została wzięta do niewoli. Niewola ta ograniczyła się tylko do aresztu domowego, co ograniczało zdolności królowej małżonki George’a III na porozumiewanie się z mężem i innymi wpływowymi osobistościami Wielkiej Brytanii. W czasie gdy wojska szwedzkie oblegały Londyn, wojska brytyjskie zdobyły York, a załoga szwedzka dostała się do niewoli. George III zagroził, że rozkaże zabić wszystkich więźniów jeśli jego małżonka nie zostanie wypuszczona z niewoli. Generał S. Gadh nie miał innego wyboru jak dokonać wymiany jeńców. 30 Marca pod Chesterfield doszło do wymiany jeńców, ale Knut Wachtmeister korzystając z nieuwagi wojsk brytyjskich dopuścił się podstępu i podczas dokonywanej wymiany, część wojsk szwedzkich oflankowała siły wroga i wraz z powrotem posłów z jeńcami dokonali atak na lewą flankę totalnie ją niszcząc, co zaprowadziło chaos w oddziałach brytyjskich. Tego dnia armia Wielkiej Brytanii utraciła 11 tysięcy stanu, natomiast poległo około 7 tysięcy Szwedów. 25 Maja został podpisany traktat pokojowy z Księstwem pomorskim. Pomorze utraciło Meklemburgię na rzecz Szwecji, oraz Ziemię Łęczycką, która przypadła Rosji. 4 Września 1642 w bitwie pod Londynem siły brytyjskie zostały pokonane, a Król George III wraz ze sztabem zbiegł z pola bitwy pozostawiając wojska bez dowództwa. W czasie gdy pod Londynem walczyły armie Szwecji i Wielkiej Brytanii, flota szwedzka została pokonana przez flotę brytyjską w bitwie u zachodnich wybrzeży Danii Kwiecień/ Maj 1643. Armia K. Wachtmeister’a wyruszyła w pogoń za armią Brytanii i złapała ją pod Newcastle, gdzie doszło do kolejnej porażki wojsk brytyjskich 28 Czerwca , które wycofały się do Lancaster- siedziby rodowej George’a III. Desperacka obrona sił brytyjskich nic nie dała. Szturmujące oddziały armii szwedzkiej przełamały pozycje wroga i zdobyły obóz dowódcy. Po królu i oficerach sztabowych nie było oczywiście śladu. Wycofali się oni pozostawiając razem z wojskiem wszystkie dokumenty, oraz zapasy mieszczące się w taborach. Tym samym armia brytyjska przestała istnieć. 3 Czerwca 1644 Wielka Brytania skapitulowała, zrzekając się na rzecz Szwecji zachodniego wybrzeża Brytanii łącznie z Kumbrią, Lancashire, Walią, Kornwalią i północną Irlandią. 3 inwazja zakończyła się spektakularnym zwycięstwem Szwecji, jednak należało po wysiłku wojennym przystąpić do odbudowy i zaprowadzenia prawa szwedzkiego w podbitych prowincjach. Część Dwudziesta Czwarta Rok pokoju, był jak cisza przed nawałnicą. Początkiem Kwietnia 1645 koalicja państw europejskich pod przywództwem Imperium Osmańskiego wypowiedziała wojnę Caratowi Rosyjskiemu i jego sojusznikowi Królestwu Szwecji. 2 Czerwca 1645 siły szwedzko- holenderskie pokonały siły czesko- weneckie w wielkiej bitwie pod Würzburgiem. 29 Czerwca pod Würzburgiem poszło do bitwy narodów. Naprzeciw sił szwedzko- holenderskich stały wojska 6 państw: Augsburg, Ansbach, Bawaria, Saksonia, Ulm i Salzburg. Siły koalicyjne liczyły blisko 70 tysięcy przeciw 75 tysięcznej armii szwedzko- holenderskiej. Szwecja dzięki karności i zdeterminowaniu pokonały wojska państewek niemieckich. Początkiem Sierpnia 1645 doszło do bitwy morskiej między flotą szwedzką a marynarką morską Francji. W czasie tej batalii siły szwedzkie utraciły 11 fregat i zostały zmuszone do ucieczki. Podczas oblężenia Würzburga poległ generał Knut Wachtmeister, bohater wojny brytyjskiej 1639-44. Na miejsce poległego generała został mianowany generał Christian Wallenberg, który okazał się być doświadczonym dowódcą. 28 Maja 1646 wojska szwedzkie doznały porażki w bitwie pod Limburgiem. Doznały one porażki z rąk wojsk saksońsko- francuskich. 2 Października 1646 we Wiedniu zorganizowano konferencję pokojową, która miała polubownie rozwiązać problem wojny. Car Borys II dbając o dobro swoich poddanych postanowił poddać się, dlatego też zaprosił monarchów stron walczących w celu uzgodnienia treści traktatu pokojowego. Po długich dysputach postanowiono, że Rosja zwróci ziemie podbite w trakcie wojny na Bałkanach, oraz uwolni po raz kolejny księstwo Liwonii. Traktat został ratyfikowany przez obie strony konfliktu, co zakończyło 2 wojnę koalicyjną. 2 lata po zakończeniu wojny Hiszpania, która przez długi czas była wiernym sojusznikiem Szwecji zdradziła i zerwała sojusz, oraz uznała rywalem na terenie Europy zachodniej. Początkiem roku 1649 na dwór królewski przybyli przedstawiciele mieszczaństwa z petycją w sprawie reakcji na rosnący problem migracji chłopstwa do ośrodków miejskich. Ich szybki przyrost sprawił olbrzymie problemy mieszczaństwu: przeludnienie, rosnąca przestępczość, rozwój dzielnic biedoty, oraz zagrożenie wybuchem epidemii. Mieszczanie poprosili o pomoc przy rozbudowie miast i zorganizowaniu infrastruktury administracyjnej dla nowo powstałych dzielnic. Petycja została przyjęta przez kancelarię królewską, machina administracyjna ruszyła, co po czasie przyczyniło się do rozkwitu miast szwedzkich. 2 Maja 1649 siły Szwecji przekroczyły granicę księstwa Liwonii. Po krótkich walkach z siłami liwońskimi, armia Szwedzka zdobyła Oberpahlen, a książę liwoński Narvait I złożył hołd Karolowi XIII 23 Lipca 1649. 13 Grudnia Liwonia została odsprzedana Rosji w celu gratyfikacji udzielonej pożyczki, jaką udzieliła w trakcie kryzysu urbanizacyjnego roku 1649. Lato roku 1650 było zimne i nieurodzajne. Zboże obmarzło na polach i nie wzrosło, sady nie obrodziły. W miastach rozpoczął się głód. Ludność z dalekiej północy rozpoczęła migrację na południe za lepszymi warunkami do życia. 11 Grudnia 1650 Król Szwecji Karol XIII wypowiedział wojnę Wolnemu Miastu Lubeka. W dzień Wigilii Bożego Narodzenia 24 Grudnia 1650 wojska szwedzkie pokonały armię Lubeki w bitwie pod Wismarem. 1 Stycznia 1651 druga armia Szwecji pokonała siły Bremy- sojusznika Lubeki. Oblężenie miast- państw północnoniemieckich trwało już rok, gdy wojska szwedzkie przechwyciły armię Bremy plądrującą ziemie szwedzkie we Fryzji. 1 Grudnia 1651 wojska szwedzkie pokonały armię bremską pod Hoya, a następnie po pościgu ponownie w bitwie pod Paderborn. 20 Czerwca 1652 upadła Lubeka, a miesiąc później Brema. 7 Sierpnia 1652 Brema została anektowana w obręb ziem należących do Szwecji, a Lubeka poddała się roszczeniom szwedzkim 28 Sierpnia. Potęga Szwecji zaczęła powoli naciskać na Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, które prędzej czy później musiało wybuchnąć jak nabrzmiały od ropy wrzód. Część Dwudziesta Piąta Bogactwo Królestwa Szwecji zaczęło przyciągać imigrantów chcących osiedlić się i wzbogacić ciężką acz lukratywną pracą w różnych dziedzinach gospodarki. Szczególną postawą wykazali się Waloni- mieszkańcy Niderlandów biegli w wydobyciu. W ostatniej dekadzie grupa Walonów pod przywództwem Luisa de Geer przybyła by osiedlić się w Górach Skandynawskich w poszukiwaniu złóż węgla, lub różnych metali. Ich praca ożywiła szwedzki przemysł wydobywczy, oraz polepszyła jakość wytapianej stali, tak bardzo potrzebnej przy produkcji broni. Dzięki nim w ciągu kilku lat Szwecja stała się eksporterem stali, miedzi, oraz potentatem produkcji armat i ręcznej broni palnej. Kolejne grupy imigrantów walońskich były witane przyjaźnie, a administracja królewska odnosiła się przychylnie do inwestycji przybyłych specjalistów. 10 Lipca 1655 Carat Rosyjski wypowiedział wojnę małej Transylwanii, która została wsparta przez Państwo Papieskie. Królestwo Szwecji oczywiście odpowiedziało na wezwanie rosyjskie do wojny, ale armie pozostały w obozach i nie wzięły udziału w walkach. Po dziesięcioleciach utarczek z możnowładztwem, walkach Axela Oxtenstierna i rady regencyjnej z prywatą szlachty, Karol XIII otoczył się ludźmi niższego stanu, którzy okazali się wartościowi pomimo braku nobilitacji. 25 Grudnia 1657 król Karol XIII podpisał dekret znoszący przywileje szlacheckie i zrównujący wszystkie stany. Niepokorni, którzy ośmielili by podnieść rękę na ład ustalony przez Króla mieli odtąd zostać karani poprzez odebranie szlachectwa i kasację majątku. Decyzja Króla wywołała oburzenie możnych, którzy odtąd stali się wrogo nastawieni względem władcy. Pod koniec roku 1659 król szwedzki Karol XIII wraz z dowództwem naczelnym wojsk królewskich dokonał reformy armijnej, która polegała na nowym i szybszym rekrutowaniu i formowaniu nowych oddziałów. Od teraz każde hrabstwo było w stanie wystawić i wyekwipować 1200 żołnierzy. Zmieniono również wielkość jednostek operacyjnych, które miały od teraz liczyć 150 ludzi. Ujednolicono również uzbrojenie i mundury w całej domenie królewskiej. Królestwo Szwecji pod panowaniem Karola XIII stało się innowacyjnym krajem, w którym liczą się umiejętności a nie pochodzenie. W przeciągu 200 lat z biednego państewka będącego pod rządem obcych, Szwecja stała się liderem handlowym w północno- zachodniej Europie, oraz hegemonem, z którym wszystkie europejskie kraje powinny się liczyć. Część Dwudziesta Szósta 24 Kwietnia 1661 Królestwo Szwecji wypowiedziało wojnę Wielkiej Brytanii. Ofensywa szwedzka dowodzona przez Generała Olofa Armfeldt’a została skierowana na Londyn w celu przejęcia stolicy wroga. 1 Września 1661 upadł Londyn, a armia szwedzka wyruszyła na spotkanie wojsk brytyjskich, które uwikłane były w walki z rebelią parlamentu. Początkiem Listopada 1661 wojska dwóch walczących stron spotkały się pod Derby. Wojska Szwecji pokonały siły brytyjskie, które już po pierwszym szturmie szwedzkim załamały linię i zbiegły z pola walki 8 Listopada 1661. 15 Maja 1662 wojska Olofa Armfeldt’a pokonały armię Brytanii oblegającą szwedzki fort w Hereford. Wojska brytyjskie podczas bitwy utraciły ponad połowę stanu osobowego, co mocno osłabiło wolę walki żołnierzy brytyjskich. Wiosną 1662 w Londynie wybuchło powstanie skierowane przeciw siłom okupacyjnym. Na szczęście armia Szwecji po pokonaniu wojsk brytyjskich pod Hereford szybko przemieściła się do Middlesex i w bitwie o Londyn pokonała siły rebelii 13 Czerwca 1662. 18 Lipca pod Yorkiem wojska Wielkiej Brytanii odniosły porażkę z rąk buntowników wiernych parlamentowi. Te z kolei zostały pokonane przez armię Armfeldt’a 3 Sierpnia niedaleko miejsca poprzedniej batalii. Początkiem Grudnia 1662 wynajęci przez armię Szwecji najemni żołdacy dopuścili się brutalnego mordu na bezbronnych mieszkańcach miejscowości Burradon. Według zeznań ocalałych kondotierzy mieli dopuścić się rabunku, jednak gdy nastąpił sprzeciw miejscowych, nastąpiła jatka, która zamieniła się szybko w rzeź mieszkańców. Żołnierze szwedzcy rozprawili się z mordercami a ci, którzy przeżyli zostali aresztowani i czekał ich sąd polowy. W wigilię Bożego narodzenia roku 1662 siły rebelianckie zostały rozbite pod Lincoln, co pozwoliło na ustabilizowanie sytuacji na okupowanych terenach. Brytyjczycy wczesną wiosną 1663 próbowali odzyskać kontrolę nad stolicą, jednak zostali oni zaatakowani i zniszczeni przez siły armii królewskiej pod Londynem 14 Marca 1663. Armia Szwecji została przetransportowana do Irlandii, gdzie pod Dublinem 31 Maja pokonali rebeliantów irlandzkich, którzy widząc szansę w osłabieniu Wielkiej Brytanii próbowali zrzucić angielskie jarzmo. 21 Maja 1664 w Londynie został podpisany traktat pokojowy kończący 4 wojnę szwedzko- brytyjską. Wielka Brytania zrzekła się na rzecz Szwecji Northumbrię, Yorkshire, Marchie Walijskie, Wessex, Kent, oraz Middlesex wraz z Londynem. 11 Czerwca 1664 w Uppsali Karol XIII- król Szwecji, Danii, Norwegii i Szkocji, Książę Gotlandii, Finlandii, Skanii, oraz Prus został koronowany na Cesarza Skandynawii. 11 Września 1666 Rosja wypowiedziała wojnę Turcji Osmańskiej, która wybuchła o tereny utracone przez Rosję w trakcie 2 wojny koalicyjnej 1645-46. 20 Listopada 1666 doszło do bitwy pod Wiedniem, w której piechota cesarska dowodzona przez pułkownika Gustava Horn’a w czasie szturmu przełamała linię tureckich Janczarów i przebijając się w głąb linii wroga zmusili hordy tureckie do ucieczki. W tym samym czasie wojska rosyjskie ścierały się z siłami osmańskimi pod Sopronem. Początkiem Grudnia armia szwedzka nadciągnęła z pomocą spod Wiednia. To przeważyło siły na stronę sojuszu 2 cesarzy. Siły tureckie zostały pokonane i zmuszone do ucieczki. Po pokonaniu wojsk Imperium Osmańskiego rozpoczął się żmudny okres oblegania miast i twierdz wroga. 27 Maja 1667 wojska szwedzkie pokonały armię turecką w bitwie pod Peczem. Na 6 tysięcy poległych żołnierzy Karola XIII, po stronie Turków zginęło blisko 15 tys. ludzi. 11 Października 1667 armia Armfeldt’a po raz kolejny pokonała siły tureckie pod Koprivnicą. 27 Grudnia doszło do bitwy pod Varasd, gdzie wojska cesarskie w szybkiej szarży przełamały obronę turecką, która zbiegła w panicznej ucieczce w głąb Bałkanów. Wiosną 1668 wybuchł w Londynie bunt anty-szwedzki. Buntownikom udało się zgromadzić ok 45 tysięcy motłochu. Przeciw nim została wysłana karna ekspedycja pod dowództwem gen. Inge Dahberlgh’a, który po krwawej walce pomimo dyscypliny cesarskiej armii, przegrał bitwę pod Londynem 15 Czerwca 1668. Sojusz 2 Cesarzy zwyciężał w walce z Osmanami, a sama wojna zdawała się być dopiero na półmetku. Żołnierze szwedzcy musieli przygotować się w cierpliwość zanim mogliby bezpiecznie powrócić do swych rodzin. Część Dwudziesta Siódma Po 2 latach wojny Francja była tak bardzo zniszczona, że rząd francuski był gotowy podpisać akt kapitulacji, co wyłączyło siły francuskie z walk u boku Osmanów w wojnie turecko-rosyjskiej. Generał Inge Dahberlgh po porażce doznanej od buntowników pod Londynem wycofał się do Szkocji by rozpocząć werbunek sił milicyjnych, w celu zwiększenia sił operacyjnych korpusu karnego. Wiosną 1669 armia wyruszyła na południe do Middlesex. Późnym latem 11 Sierpnia w bitwie pod Londynem siły ekspedycji karnej rozbiły wojska rebelii, a złapani w niewolę buntownicy zostali poddani karze znanej już w czasach rzymskich legionów- decymacji. Początkiem zimy wojska szwedzkie dotarły na Kaukaz. 25 Kwietnia 1670 na pogórzu kaukaskim w dolinie rzeki Liełacha doszło do bitwy wojsk szwedzkich z siłami tureckimi. Zwycięstwo odniosła armia Szwecji, a siły osmańskie wycofały się w głąb Anatolii. 21 Czerwca wojska cesarskie przechwyciły i zniszczyły 18 tysięczną armię turecką pod Erzurum. Pod Cildir 21 Listopada 1670 wojska szwedzkie doznały porażki z rąk Turków. Szwedzki atak utknął w wąwozie prowadzącym do miasta. Wąwóz ten okazał się zasadzką, a strzelcy tureccy ustawieni na szczytach wąwozu mieli idealną pozycję by skierować ogień w bezbronne siły szwedzkie. Pokonana armia została wycofana z wojny i powróciła ona do obozów we wschodniej Fryzji. 23 Marca 1672 między Rosją a Imperium Osmańskim został zawarty pokój. Rosja odzyskała panowanie nad ziemiami wschodniej Bułgarii, Nicei, Macedonii, oraz Tracji wraz z Tsargradem utraconym 1646. 12 Stycznia 1673 zmarł Cesarz skandynawski Karol XIII. Został on pochowany w krypcie królewskiej pod katedrą w Uppsali. Jego następca Karol XIV podczas koronacji, która odbyła się kilka dni później zapowiedział kontynuację polityki Karola XIII, którą określił jako drogę do świetlanej przyszłości Imperium Szwecji. Część możnych wyczuwając osłabienie państwa po stracie pierwszego cesarza postanowili obsadzić na tronie swojego pretendenta, który byłby dla nich swoistą marionetką sterowaną zza kurtyny. Dlatego też 22 Lutego wszczęli oni bunt w Lubece, nie wiedząc, że szpiedzy cesarscy przeniknęli do ich spisku a wojska czekały już na tłumienie powstania. 9 Marca 1673 siły powstańcze zostały pokonane pod Lubeką, lecz zdołały się wycofać uciekając tym samym wojskom cesarskim. Zostały one złapane i zniszczone w bitwie pod Lauenburgiem 19 Marca. Ci z przywódców, którzy nie zginęli podczas bitwy zdołali zbiec do księstwa Pomorza. 9 Maja 1674 Carska Rosja wypowiedziała wojnę Królestwu Gruzji, które było powiązane sojuszem z Francją. Szwecja, która przystąpiła do wojny po stronie odwiecznego sojusznika, kierując się przez ziemię Niderlandów armia Szwedzka dotarła do Pikardii, gdzie stoczyła ona bitwę z armią Francji pod Hirson 23 Lipca 1674, którą wygrały wojska cesarskie. 13 Listopada 1674 narodził się syn Karola XIV i młodej żony Anny Nikołajewnej Rurykowicz- Christian Ulfsax. 14 Lutego 1675 wojsko cesarskie dowodzone przez Generała Gustava Palmstruch’a pokonały armię francuską pod Namur. Francuzi utracili wówczas ok. 17 tysięcy stanu osobowego armii, a armia szwedzka utraciła ok. 7 tysięcy żołnierzy. Wojska Toskanii, będące zaciężnym regimentem na żołdzie francuskim zostały pokonane przez siły szwedzkie w bitwie pod Hainaut 6 Marca 1675. Latem 1675 doszło do wielkiej bitwy pod Rethel, która pochłonęła życie blisko 32 tysięcy ofiar w tym ponad 16 tys. żołnierzy Karola XIV. W krytycznym momencie bitwy gdy siły szwedzkie ulegały wojsku francusko- toskańskiemu, nadciągnęła odsiecz dowodzona przez G. Palmstruch’a, która okrążyła i złamała ducha walki Francuzów. Zdesperowane wojska francuskie uderzyły po raz kolejny na siły szwedzkie. Tym razem doszło do zaciętej batalii pod Paryżem 22 Grudnia, gdzie szybka reakcja armii G. Palmstruch’a uratowała znów siły oblegające stolicę wroga. 24 Marca 1676 po 151 dniach oblężenia upadł Paryż. Początkiem Maja Francuzi na wieść o upadku Paryża zaatakowali armię szwedzką. Tym samym doszło do drugiej bitwy pod Paryżem, gdzie starło się blisko 80 tysięcy ludzi. 11 Maja zwyciężyły wojska cesarskie, które utraciły ok. 16 tysięcy ludzi. Francuzi, którzy odnieśli porażkę stracili blisko 20 tysięcy żołnierzy. Latem 1676 wojska francuskie podeszły pod Paryż próbując odbić go z rąk szwedzkich. Armia G. Palmstruch’a, która zdobyła właśnie Caen wyruszyła na odsiecz załodze oblężonego Paryża. 1 Listopada Szwedzi pokonali wojska francuskie pod Paryżem, kończąc tym samym blokadę miasta. Część Dwudziesta Dziewiąta 24 Grudnia 1676 Francja skapitulowała, zrzekając się na rzecz Szwecji wschodniej Normandii. 7 Stycznia 1677 Rosja po pokonaniu Gruzji wcieliła ją w obręb ziem carskich, kończąc tym samym wojnę. Po zakończeniu wojny fundusze zgromadzone oraz dobra zrabowane na ziemiach francuskich zostały zainwestowane w rozwój szwedzkiego handlu północnego, w którym kupcy szwedzcy i tak byli przodującymi handlarzami. 14 Lipca 1679 szwedzkie wojska przekroczyły granicę Wielkiej Brytanii rozpoczynając 4 wojnę brytyjską. Armia szwedzka dowodzona przez Oscara von Essen pokonała w polu wojska brytyjskie pod Derby 4 Sierpnia 1679. 23 Sierpnia wojska brytyjskie zostały rozgromione pod Lincoln, a Anglia została pozbawiona obrony. Lincoln- nowa stolica Wielkiej Brytanii upadła 10 Marca 1680. Kolejne miesiące wojny upłynęły na walce podjazdowej angielskich oddziałów, które regularnie były rozbijane przez wojska szwedzkie, oraz obleganie miast i fortów brytyjskich w Anglii i Irlandii. 20 Stycznia 1681 Szwecja anektowała ziemie brytyjskie w Anglii, pozostawiając Wielkiej Brytanii Irlandię wraz z koloniami. 12 Lutego 1683 Królestwo Szwecji zostało wezwane przez Rosję do walki z Bawarią. Cesarz Karol XIV odpowiedział na wezwanie, lecz armie szwedzkie nie wyruszyły do walki. Rozwinięta za to została ilość batalionów znajdujących się w zgrupowaniach armijnych, które stale musiały się dopasowywać do ewoluującej taktyki wojennej. 9 Września 1684 zakończyła się wojna rosyjsko- bawarska. Rosja zdobyła w tej wojnie Tyrol i część południowej Bawarii. 4 Stycznia 1687 wybuchła wojna rosyjsko- perska. Cesarstwo Skandynawii przystąpiło do wojny po stronie rosyjskiej, lecz biorąc pod uwagę doświadczenia poprzedniej wojny cesarz Karol XIV postanowił nie wysyłać swoich wojsk w tak daleką podróż. Wojska szwedzkie zostały wykorzystane w bardziej praktyczny sposób, otóż długa wojna handlowa szwedzko- pomorska doprowadziła do wybuchu wojny realnej, w której Pomorze musiało zostać zniszczone. Początkiem Września 1687 wojska cesarskie przekroczyły granicę pomorską rozpoczynając oblężenie twierdz przygranicznych. 5 Października wojska szwedzkie pokonały siły pomorskie w bitwie pod Ruppin. Dowódcą wojsk pomorskich był Książę Urlich II von Fürstenberg, który dowodził swoim wojskiem nieudolnie sprowadzając na swoje oddziały niepotrzebne straty. Przybyłe z wysp brytyjskich posiłki szwedzkie wyruszyły spod Bremerhaven pod Brunszwik, gdzie rozpoczęły oblężenie pomorskiej twierdzy. 1 Września na rok od rozpoczęcia wojny, siły cesarskie pod dowództwem Gustava Palmstrucha pokonały 42 tysięczną armię pomorską w bitwie pod Brunszwikiem. 8 Grudnia 1688 Generał Gustav Palmstruch zginął w trakcie przemarszu wojsk pod Magdeburgiem z rąk strzelca wyborowego wojsk pomorskich. Na jego miejsce został mianowany Christoph Gustavsson- przyboczny zmarłego generała. 9 Maja 1689 Generał C. Gustavsson przeszedł swój chrzest bojowy jako dowódca armii, zwyciężył on bowiem nad wojskami pomorskimi w bitwie nad Notecią, gdzie armia pomorska została zniszczona, a uciekinierzy dostali się do niewoli lub potopili się w rzece. Jesienią 1689 wojska szwedzkie po pokonaniu Pomorza wyruszyły w kierunku doliny Padu, do Delfinatu- sojusznika Pomorza. Wojska Delfinatu dowodzone przez gen. Victora d’Angeres zaatakowały siły szwedzkie pod Castel san Giovanni. Armia Szwecji pod dowództwem C. Gustavssona broniła się na przygotowanych pozycjach obrony, co bardzo ułatwiło przyjęcie ataku wojsk Delfinatu.22 Marca 1690 w decydującej fazie bitwy na pola pod Castel san Giovanni nadciągnęły posiłki szwedzkie, które złamały ducha walki w żołnierzach wroga i zmusiły ich do ucieczki. 26 Września 1690 w bitwie pod Novarą wojska szwedzkie ponownie pokonały siły Delfinatu, który wycofał się z wojny 25 Października 1690. 22 Lutego 1691 wojna rosyjsko- perska zakończyła się zwycięstwem Rosji, które zyskało północne ziemie Persji. 4 Marca 1691 podpisano traktat pokojowy, w którym Pomorze zrzekło się na rzecz Szwecji południowego wybrzeża Bałtyku wraz ze Szczecinem- miastem dworu książęcego. Carat rosyjski przyłączył w soją domenę ziemię sieradzką, którą odebrał Pomorzu. Bałtyk stał się odtąd morzem wewnętrznym imperialnej Szwecji. Część Trzydziesta 13 Grudnia 1691 siły rosyjskie przekroczyły granicę Imperium Osmańskiego, tym samym rozpoczęły 1 krucjatę szwedzko- rosyjską przeciwko sunnickim Turkom. Dwie armie cesarskie zostały wysłane na misję ekspedycyjną w kierunku tureckich Bałkanów. Po dotarciu na miejsce rozpoczął się okres oblężeń miast osmańskich, które szybko padały pod naporem wojsk Karola XIV. 12 Maja 1693 doszło do straszliwej rzezi wojsk tureckich w bitwie pod Bukaresztem. Wojska Cemala Civana Paszy w trakcie walki zostały okrążone i systematycznie wycinane w pień przez armię gen. Christopha Gustavssona. Latem 1693 doszło do szeregu bitew zaczynając od rosyjskiej porażki pod Tsargradem 7 Sierpnia, z kolei dzień później pod Aleksandropolis doszło do pogromu sił osmańskich, który został zgotowany Turkom przez wojska szwedzko- rosyjskie pod dowództwem krwawego Christopha Gustavssona. 2 Września pod Tsargradem doszło do rewanżu wojsk rosyjsko- szwedzkich nad hordami tureckimi. 83 tysięczna armia osmańska została pokonana przez 64 tysięczne wojska sojusznicze. Do końca 1694 Bałkany znajdowały się pod okupacją sił sprzymierzonych. 10 Maja 1695 zmarł 2 Cesarz potężnego Cesarstwa Skandynawii- Karol XIV Ulfsax. Jako, że państwo nie może istnieć bez przywódcy, dlatego też Christian I Ulfsax został koronowany na Cesarza Imperium Skandynawii. Nowy cesarz postanowił wycofać siły szwedzkie z wojny nie widząc dalszego sensu walki na tak dalekim froncie jakim były Bałkany, które znajdowały się w rosyjskiej strefie wpływów. 12 Maja 1696 Rosja zwycięsko zakończyła krucjatę o Ziemię Świętą, która była w rękach saracenów od końca XIII wieku. Latem 1696 ziemia obrodziła szczodrze. Obfite zbiory przyniosły dostatek chłopstwu a bogactwo kupcom. Mieszkańcy Cesarstwa uważali, że Bóg widział ciężar ich pracy co odpłaciło się błogosławieństwem płodności, co było dobrym omenem dla państwa szwedzkiego. 25 Października 1697 Szwedzi zaatakowali Wielką Brytanię, której posiadłości europejskie ograniczały się do Irlandii. Podczas gdy jedna armia szwedzka oblegała twierdze brytyjskie w Irlandii, druga została wysłana do walki z Brytyjczykami do Afryki południowej, gdzie Anglia przeniosła swoją stolicę. Wczesną wiosną 1699 w trakcie walk na terenie Irlandii z rąk zamachowca zginął gen. Oscar von Essen, który był głównodowodzącym kampanii w Irlandii. 8 Czerwca zakończyła się wojna z Wielką Brytanią, która utraciła europejskie posiadłości oraz wszelkie roszczenia do tych ziem. 19 Maja 1699 Rosja wypowiedziała wojnę Państwu Papieskiemu. Wojska szwedzkie dowodzone przez gen. Fredrika Adolfa de la Gardie, oraz Sigismunda Fleminga wyruszyły do walki ze Szwajcarią- sojusznikiem papieskim. 7 Grudnia 1699 wojska carsko- cesarskie dowodzone przez Fredrika Adolfa de la Gardie pokonały w batalii siły Szwajcarii pod Innsbruckiem. Szwajcarzy chociaż dzielnie się bronili zostali pokonani przez przeważające siły przymierza, które dzięki tej wygranej mogło wprowadzić swoje armie na teren Szwajcarii. 21 Czerwca 1700 wojska szwedzkie pokonały siły papieskie pod Ferrarą. Wojska szwedzkie utraciły w tej bitwie blisko 17 tysięcy stanu armii, a papiści utracili ponad 26 tysięcy ludzi. 30 Kwietnia 1701 armia szwedzka zniszczyła wojska papistów w bitwie pod Modeną. Siły Państwa papieskiego zmasakrowane i wykrwawione rozpierzchły się po całym państwie. Po wielu latach w czasie trwania w Szwecji cesarskiego absolutyzmu państwo stało się Imperium obejmującym całą Europę północną, a także zdominowało handel północny czyniąc Szwecję potentatem handlowym w Europie. Nowy cesarz Christian I Ulfsax idąc za duchem postępu postanowił podzielić się swoją władzą na powrót z parlamentem, lecz nową jakością parlamentu. Bowiem nowy Riksdag miał być wybierany nie tylko spośród szlachty, lecz także z bogatych farmerów, oraz mieszczaństwa. Skandynawia jako pierwsze państwo europejskie uchwaliło konstytucję wprowadzającą równość stanową, współrządy władcy i parlamentu, wolność gospodarczą, oraz wolność wyznania. Rozpoczynający się właśnie wiek XVIII przywitał Europę powstaniem nowoczesnego imperium szwedzkiego. Część Trzydziesta Pierwsza Inwazja rosyjsko-szwedzka na Państwo Papieskie trwała już 2 lata. Przez ten okres siły papieskie zostały zniszczone zachodnia część doliny Padu będąca częścią Państwa Papieskiego znajdowała się pod okupacją armii cesarskiej. Oddziały papistów podjęły partyzancki sposób walki, jednak w obliczu przeważających sił wroga nie mogły nic uczynić by poprawić beznadziejną sytuację Państwa kościelnego. 4 Września 1701 10 tysięczne zgrupowanie wojsk papieskich zostało pokonane przez 30 tysięczną armię Sigismunda Fleminga pod Bolonią. Cesarz Christian I widząc szerzącą się korupcję oraz bezradność nowego parlamentu, zrozumiał dlaczego jego pradziadek postanowił rozwiązać Riksdag. Wydał on dekret natychmiast rozwiązujący parlament. Pozostawił on radę ministrów podległych cesarzowi, którzy zastąpić mieli wcześniejszą administrację królewską. Mieli oni być doradcami cesarskimi wybieranymi spośród najwartościowszych umysłów całego cesarstwa. Dzięki tym zabiegom wprowadzony został despotyzm oświecony w Imperium Szwedzkim. 16 Czerwca 1702 wojna została zakończona, Państwo kościelne przegrało walkę i utraciło na rzecz Rosji wybrzeże Morza Tyrreńskiego wraz ze Sieną, Pizą i Modeną. Latem 1703 na zamku w Sztokholmie doszło do spotkania głowy państwa rosyjskiego- Cara Karola I Rurykowicza z Cesarzem Szwecji Christianem I Ulfsax. Spotkanie to miało na celu omówienie polityki odnośnie Europy Środkowej, podziału stref wpływu, oraz kwestii Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, które postanowiono rozwiązać w trakcie najbliższego czasu. 1 Września 1703 Cesarstwo Skandynawii zaatakowało Francję, która była uwikłana w wojnę z Hiszpanią. Na wezwanie Francji odpowiedziało Królestwo Czech, którego armia znajdowała się niedaleko Chartes. 8 Września armia cesarska dotarła pod Paryż rozpoczynając oblężenie stolicy wroga, która upadła po 96 dniach. Jesienią 1704, na froncie czeskim doszło do bitwy pod Berlinem, gdzie 44 tysięczna armia szwedzka pod dowództwem gen. Sigismunda Fleminga pokonała 30 tysięczną armię czeską. Wojsko czeskie pod dowództwem gen. Jaroslava Syrovy’ego została złamana i zmuszona do ucieczki. 17 Grudnia 1704 Szwecja wypowiedziała wojnę Austrii będącej zwierzchnikiem Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. 11 Maja 1705 władca królestwa Czech podpisał traktat pokojowy, który zachowywał status quo między antagonistami. 11 Czerwca 1705 upadła stolica Austrii- Nancy. Do pełnego zwycięstwa nad Cesarstwem rzymskim potrzebne było jeszcze pokonanie elektora Frankfurtu. Frankfurt upadł 28 Lipca 1705 co zakończyło istnienie Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, które trwało blisko pół tysiąclecia. 9 Listopada 1705 zakończyła się wojna szwedzko- francuska, w której Francja utraciła Pikardię oraz Île-de-France, będące sercem państwa francuskiego. Frankfurt poddał się 25 Lutego 1706. 24 Lipca 1706 w bitwie pod Augsburgiem siły szwedzko- rosyjskie pokonały armię Delfinatu. Początkiem Lutego wojska carskie zostały zaatakowane pod Augsburgiem przez siły wroga, które przeważały ilością a także jakością uzbrojenia, lecz w decydującym momencie nadeszły posiłki szwedzkie dowodzone przez F. A. de la Gardie, które oflankowały atakującą armię Delfinatu, która po rozbiciu flanki spanikowała i zbiegła z pola walki. 6 Sierpnia 1706 skapitulowała Saksonia, która została zmuszona do zrzeczenia się roszczeń do ziem państw sąsiednich. 14 Grudnia armia cesarska dowodzona przez gen. F. A. de la Gardie pokonała siły Delfinatu pod Innsbruckiem. W starciu wojsk poległo 2 tysiące Szwedów, po stronie wroga poległo ponad 13 tysięcy. 2 Maja 1707 w trakcie oblężenia Parmy zmarł Fredrik Adolf de la Gardie z powodów przedłużającego się złego stanu zdrowia. 18 Maja 1707 podpisano traktat pokojowy kończący wojnę szwedzko- austriacką. Austria utraciła na rzecz Rosji tereny Chorwacji, oraz Styrii. Część Trzydziesta Druga Po upadku Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego relatywny spokój w krajach niemieckich dobiegł końca. Rozpoczęła się brutalna walka o władzę na zgliszczach cesarstwa. Silniejsze państwa wchłaniały mniejsze, te duże upadały by już nie istnieć. Część z nich mając na celu chęć przetrwania stały się lennikami wielkich potęg graniczących z dawnym cesarstwem rzymskim. Do takich państw między innymi należała Republika Brunszwiku, która złożyła hołd lenny Szwecji 17 Lutego 1711. 19 Listopada 1710 Carat Rosyjski zaatakował niegdyś potężne Imperium Osmańskie. Cesarz Christian I pomimo oficjalnego przystąpienia do wojny po rosyjskiej stronie, ograniczył się tylko do dyplomatycznej walki z Turkami. 4 Czerwca 1711 Imperium Szwecji wypowiedziało wojnę Niderlandom. Za powód do wojny uznano utarczki graniczne, które od jakiegoś czasu powodowane były przez szwedzkich żołnierzy na rozkaz sztabu generalnego. Sprowokowane oddziały Holendrów przeprowadziły atak na fort graniczny 3 Czerwca, a już dzień później armie szwedzkie przekraczały granicę od Fryzji i od strony Pikardii. Niderlandy czekała wojna na dwa fronty. 30 Lipca 1711 Szwedzi przekonali się o bitności wojsk holenderskich. 40 tysięczna armia niderlandzka zaskoczyła dowódcę frontu zachodniego, bowiem ominąwszy siły szwedzkie zaatakowała odwody stacjonujące w Pikardii niszcząc je w bitwie pod Amiens, następnie szybkim marszem dogoniła wojska cesarskie pod Calais i w ataku na tyły złamała morale armii Edvarda Gripa- nowo mianowanego dowódcę sił na zachodzie. Porażka pod Calais spowodowała fiasko planu walk na dwóch frontach. Zwycięska armia Holendrów wyruszyła na wschód, gdzie armie Imperium Skandynawii oblegali przygraniczne forty we Fryzji Środkowej. 16 Listopada 1711 wojska Szwecji po krwawych walkach pod Meppen pokonały siły niderlandzkie, okupując to zwycięstwo życiem 24 tysięcy zabitych. 21 Lipca 1712 doszło do rzezi wojsk szwedzkich pod Rouen. Stacjonowała tam armia szwedzka liżąca rany spod Calais. Armia niderlandzka dowodzona przez generała Karela Lodewijka van Egmont opadła nocą obóz szwedzki i dokonała straszliwego mordu na niegotowych żołnierzach Christiana I. Po tej klęsce wiara w potęgę wojsk cesarskich została zachwiana. 26 Czerwca 1713 upadł Limburg- stolica Niderlandów. Podczas gdy siły szwedzkie okupowały tereny północnej Holandii, 100 tysięczne siły wroga wyruszyły zniszczyć sojusznika Szwecji- Portugalię. 29 Marca 1714 wojska Delfinatu- sojusznika Niderlandów zostały pokonane w bitwie pod Arras, wycofały się one pod Saint- Quentin, gdzie zostały ponownie pokonane 27 Kwietnia. Tymczasem między siłami holenderskimi a szwedzkimi doszło do walnej bitwy pod Lens. Armia Skandynawii, która została zaatakowana przez siły holenderskie zostałaby zniszczona, gdyby nie posiłki które nadciągnęły w krytycznym momencie bitwy. Po wielu dniach walki i licznych stratach po obu stronach batalia zakończyła się zwycięstwem sił szwedzkich, a wojska holenderskie zostały zmuszone do ucieczki 14 Maja 1714. Do końca 1714 Królestwo Niderlandów zostało zajęte, a wojska Szwecji przygotowywały się do kolejnej fazy wojny szwedzko- holenderskiej. Część Trzydziesta Trzecia Latem 1715 wojska cesarskie wyruszyły do Delfinatu. 3 Października 1715 upadła przygraniczna twierdza Delfinatu znajdująca się przy Bourges. Upadek Niderlandów i wizja okupacji szwedzkiej złamała ducha walki we władcy Delfinatu. Podpisał on akt kapitulacji 13 Października 1715. 7 Marca 1716 podpisano traktat pokojowy kończący wojnę szwedzko- holenderską. Niderlandy utraciły wybrzeże Morza Północnego wraz z Zachodnią Fryzją, Antwerpią, oraz Calais na rzecz Szwecji. Zostały także zobowiązane zwrócić ziemie odebrane Brunszwikowi m.in. Fryzję Środkową, oraz zachodnią część Dolnej Saksonii. 17 Lipca 1716 Rosja zakończyła wojnę z Imperium Osmańskim zabierając tereny środkowej Anatolii, oraz wybrzeże Morza Śródziemnego. Po wojnie rozpoczął się proces rozwoju gospodarczego biednych północnych prowincji Szwecji. Cesarz Christian I zainwestował w budowę sieci manufaktur, rozwijając tym samym rozpoczęła się powolna industrializacja Szwecji. 29 Kwietnia 1718 Królewicz Karol w trakcie wypadu łowieckiego w Górach Skandynawskich został śmiertelnie raniony przez postrzał w plecy. Ujęty dworzanin w czasie przesłuchania twierdził, że muszkiet w trakcie czyszczenia sam wypalił. Sprawa została umorzona, a dworzanin zwolniony z aresztu. Nieszczęsnym zbiegiem okoliczności wpadł on do rzeki i utonął. Zastanawiającym w tym wypadku było to, że ów nieszczęśnik przed utonięciem dźgnął się kilka razy w pierś. 1 Stycznia 1719 44 letni Christian I został ojcem, bowiem narodził się następca nazwany po zmarłym bracie- Karol „Młodszy”. 24 Grudnia 1719 wojska szwedzkie przekroczyły granicę francuską, chcąc przesunąć granicę kilka kilometrów w głąb Francji. 8 Maja 1720 armia francuska odniosła druzgocącą porażkę w bitwie pod Luksemburgiem. Straty zadane przez Szwedów były tak wielkie, że wojsko francuskie przestało istnieć jako regularny korpus armijny. Niedobitki zbierały się w bezwolne grupy, które nękały wojsko szwedzkie jak i ludność miejscową. 12 Lipca 1720 władze Frankfurtu zostały zmuszone do zrzeczenia się ziem wschodniej Westfalii na rzecz Brunszwiku. 3 Lutego 1721 został podpisany akt kapitulacji Francji. Szwecja włączyła w obręb swojego państwa tereny Szampanii oraz Nadrenię francuską. Część Trzydziesta Czwarta Wiosną 1723 na dwór cesarski przybył posłaniec od duńskiej partii narodowej z wiadomością, by zwiększyć autonomię państwa duńskiego i wprowadzić przedstawiciela Danii do Rady Ministrów na dworze cesarskim. Odrzucenie tego ultimatum groziło wywołaniem powstania duńskiego, które miało by zrzucić hegemonię cesarza nad Królestwem Danii. Postanowiono rozpatrzyć tę sprawę, lecz w tym samym czasie wysłano zawiadomienie do armii cesarskiej by w trybie natychmiastowym udać się na terytorium Danii, gdzie miało w niedalekiej przyszłości dojść do zamieszek. Późnym latem 1723 Cesarz po konsultacji z Radą Ministrów odrzucił postulat Duńczyków nazywając go gwałtem na godności Cesarza. Na wieść o decyzji cesarskiej 18 Sierpnia wybuchł bunt duński w miastach Kopenhaga i Aalborg, który dzięki szybkiej reakcji wojsk szwedzkich został szybko stłumiony. Początkiem Września 1723 prowodyrzy buntu- członkowie duńskiej partii narodowej oraz dowódcy armii powstańczych zostali straceni w twierdzy kopenhaskiej, a wzięci do niewoli powstańcy duńscy zostali wywiezieni jako osadnicy na tereny podbiegunowe. 26 Grudnia 1725 Przymierze dwóch Cesarzy wypowiedziało wojnę Królestwu Czech. 4 Maja 1726 94 tysięczna armia czeska zniszczyła 44 tysięczną armię szwedzką, pod Ulm. 1 Października 1726 rząd Republiki Brunszwiku podpisał akt inkorporacyjny, włączający Brunszwik do Unii narodów germańskich pod berłem Cesarza Christiana I Ulfsax. 1 Kwietnia 1727 Wojska cesarskie pokonały armię czeską pod Raciborzem, która kilkanaście dni wcześniej zniszczyła 2 rosyjskie armie w bitwie pod Krakowem. 13 Maja 1727 armia szwedzka pod dowództwem gen. Knuta Ehrenstrahla rozbiła przegrupowujące się wojska czeskie pod Plauen. Armia K. Ehrenstrahla starła się z siłami czeskimi pod Dreznem, gdzie 25 Czerwca zostały zniszczone. Przez kolejne 2 lata wojska szwedzko- rosyjskie oblegały ziemie czeskie, by w końcu 14 Lutego 1729 zakończyć wojnę. Czechy utraciły na rzecz najeźdźców Brandenburgię, Łużyce i ziemię praską, które przypadły Szwedom, oraz Małopolskę, Górny Śląsk i Morawy, które zdobyła Rosja. Rozwój industrialny Skandynawii przynosił już pierwsze owoce. Manufaktury rusznikarskie rozpoczęły produkcję precyzyjniejszych muszkietów, które zostały głównym wyposażeniem zmodernizowanej szwedzkiej piechoty. Część Trzydziesta Piąta 19 Czerwca 1731 Cesarstwo Skandynawii w sojuszu z carską Rosją i Królestwem Portugalii wypowiedziało wojnę Królestwu Niderlandów, które uzyskało wsparcie od Delfinatu i kilku pomniejszych sojuszników. 18 Sierpnia 1731 armia cesarska pod dowództwem K. Ehrenstrahla rozbiły 37 tysięczne wojska holenderskie pod Antwerpią. Początkiem Maja 1732 doszło do bitwy morskiej między flotami Szwecji i Niderlandów. Flota szwedzka dysponująca nowocześniejszymi okrętami zmusiła do ucieczki statki holenderskie, które z racji zajęcia miast portowych Holandii zmuszone zostały do ucieczki poza obręb dominacji floty cesarskiej. 4 Września 1732 pod Nevers doszło do wielkiej batalii między wojskami cesarskimi a armią Delfinatu dowodzoną przez Księcia Guiguesa XII de Trastámara. W pierwszej fazie bitwy, gdy wojska szwedzkie uderzyły na broniące się oddziały Delfinatu, zostały one zatrzymane i po ciężkich stratach zmuszone do odwrotu. Jednakże kilka dni później na pole bitwy nadciągnęły posiłki w postaci kolejnej armii skandynawskiej, która przy wsparciu walczącej już armii pokonała siły wroga i 19 Września 1732 zmusiła je do odwrotu. Po zajęciu ziem Holandii cały ciężar wojenny przeniósł się na południe na ziemie Delfinatu. Podczas gdy wojska szwedzkie oblegały miasta wroga w Owernii i Prowansji, armie rosyjskie walczące w Alpach odnosiły porażki z doświadczonymi wojskami Delfinatu 1733-1734. 18 Maja 1734 w bitwie pod Yssingeaux 44 tysięczne wojska szwedzkie pokonały 20 tysięczne siły wroga, które zbiegły na ziemie Piemontu. 24 Sierpnia 1734 podpisano traktat pokojowy, który wyłączył Delfinat ze zmagań wojennych. Rosja w wyniku wojny z Delfinatem zajęła zachodnią dolinę Padu z Parmą i Novarą, oraz Ligurię. Po pokonaniu Delfinatu wojna była już na wykończeniu. Holandia poddała się 25 Września 1734 i utraciła na rzecz Szwecji Zachodnią Westfalię oraz miasta nadmorskie w zatoce Ijselmeer, oraz Geldrię. 11 Kwietnia 1735 wybuchła wojna między Caratem rosyjskim a Osmanami. Po stronie rosyjskiej opowiedziała się Szwecja, lecz nie podjęto żadnych działań w celu ataku na terytorium tureckie. 13 Kwietnia 1736 zmarł Cesarz Christian I twórca imperializmu szwedzkiego, reformator państwa i mąż opatrznościowy narodu Skandynawii. Po nabożeństwie pogrzebowym zmarłego władcy na tronie cesarskim zasiadł Karol XV Ulfsax, który postanowił zerwać z tradycją koronacji z ręki biskupów w Uppsali. Koronował się on sam na Cesarza narodów Skandynawii, a miejscem koronacji był pałacyk letni w Gustavsberg pod Sztokholmem. Część Trzydziesta Szósta 18 Lutego 1738 wojska szwedzkie przekroczyły granicę Wolnego miasta Frankfurt niszcząc niewielkie siły obronne miasta- państwa. W tym samym czasie siły cesarskie przekroczyły granicę austriacką w Alzacji i Lotaryngii, rozpoczynając tym samym inwazję szwedzką na państewka niemieckie. 22 Lipca 1738 armia szwedzka dowodzona przez Olofa Palmstrucha pokonała wojska papieskie w bitwie pod Mantuą, w której straty w armii wroga sięgały blisko 50%. 12 Sierpnia 1738 upadł Frankfurt, który był zarzewiem konfliktu Szwecji z państwami niemieckimi i Papieżem. 16 Września 1738 narodził się następca cesarskiego tronu Arcyksiążę Karol Ulfsax. 12 Grudnia 1738 wojska cesarskie dowodzone przez Alfreda Ribbinga rozbiły siły wroga w bitwie pod Lukką. 9 Maja 1739 Wirtembergia podpisała akt kapitulacji, co wykluczyło ją z działań wojennych i osłabiło sojusz państw niemieckich. Początkiem zimy 1739 wojska szwedzkie starły się z armią papistów pod Rzymem. Wojska papieskie ustawione na pozycjach oblężniczych były nieprzygotowane na nagły atak piechoty skandynawskiej. Jednak generał Ovidio Bembo zdołał opanować sytuację i zorganizować obronę, która dawała odpór siłom szwedzkim aż do nieuchronnej porażki 3 Grudnia 1739, kiedy to zmasowany szturm oddziałów cesarskich przełamał linię wojsk papieskich i zmusił je do przerwania oblężenia i ucieczki spod wiecznego miasta. Armia papieska wycofała się pod Fabriano, gdzie chciała przegrupować swoje siły. 12 Grudnia 1739 wojska szwedzkie, które ruszyły w pogoń za armią Ojca Świętego dotarły na miejsce stacjonowania wojsk wroga i atakując z marszu zniszczyły armię papieską, a pozostałych przy życiu wrogich żołnierzy wzięły do niewoli. 7 Czerwca 1740 podpisano traktat pokojowy między Szwecją a Państwem Papieskim, które utraciło Florencję z przyległymi ziemiami na rzecz Rosji. 30 Grudnia 1740 Austria poddała się woli zwycięzców. Rosjanie przejęli z rąk austriackich tereny Bośni i Dalmacji, które utracili bo przegranej wojnie koalicyjnej kilkaset lat temu. 9 Lutego 1741 Frankfurt został włączony do Cesarstwa Skandynawii, kończąc tym samym wojnę jak i okres historii Frankfurtu jako wolego miasta. Wiosną 1741 Rosja podpisała traktat pokojowy z Turkami Osmańskimi, którzy utracili terytoria bałkańskie. 3 Grudnia 1741 wojska szwedzkie wkroczyły na tereny arcybiskupstwa Liège, tym samy wypowiadając im wojnę. Na pomoc państewku niemieckiemu wyruszyła Austria- niegdysiejszy hegemon w Świętym Cesarstwie Rzymskim. 17 Maja 1742 wojska szwedzkie rozbiły armię austriacką pod Chambery, a następnie wyruszyły w dalszą podróż na ziemie Austrii znajdujące się w dawnych granicach Republiki Weneckiej. 3 Stycznia 1743 Austria podpisała traktat pokojowy zrzekając się Alzacji i Lotaryngii na rzecz Szwecji. 2 Marca 1743 tereny Arcybiskupstwa Liège zostały włączone w domenę cesarza Karola XV. Część Trzydziesta Siódma 16 Marca 1745 Rosja wypowiedziała wojnę Księstwu Ulm, które zostało wsparte przez siły państewek niemieckich tj. Bawaria, Palatynat, oraz Czechy. Późnym latem 1745 doszło do wielkiej bitwy pod Moguncją, gdzie walczyły armie czterech narodów- Szwecji kontra Bawarii, Palatynatu, oraz Czech. Po stronie szwedzkiej walczyło blisko 120 tysięcy ludzi a po stronie wroga 87 tysięcy. 14 Września 1745 bitwę zwyciężyła ogromna armia szwedzka dowodzona przez Olofa Palmstrucha, tracąc ok. 34 tysiące stanu osobowego, a po stronie Bawarii ok. 50 tysięcy żołnierzy. Kolejne miesiące były wypełnione krwią i śmiercią, Siły Szwecji rozbijały kolejne oddziały partyzanckie przeciwnika. 1 Marca 1746 wojska cesarskie zniszczyły armię Czech w bitwie pod Budziszynem. Latem 1746 doszło do oziębienia stosunków na linii Sztokholm- St. Petersburg, bowiem Cesarz Karol XV wystawił listy kaperskie szwedzkim dowódcom flot. Odtąd Każdy kapitan, który posiadał listy kaperskie mógł łupić obce statki bez pociągania do odpowiedzialności, w zamian dwór cesarski otrzymywał znaczny procent od dóbr zrabowanych na szlakach kupieckich mórz północnych. Reakcja dworu petersburskiego była gwałtowna. Wystosowano ultimatum, w którym zagrożono zerwaniem sojuszu w razie braku reakcji ze strony skandynawskiej na panoszące się piractwo na Bałtyku. 18 Września 1746 Cesarz Karol XV podpisał traktat pokojowy z państwami niemieckimi, co było reakcją na groźby rosyjskie względem szwedzkiej racji stanu. Imperium Skandynawii było niepodważalnym panem na Bałtyku i żadne groźby tego nie zmienią. 18 Maja 1748 Szwecja wypowiedziała wojnę księstwu Pomorza- niegdyś potężnemu członkowi Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Do końca Maja siły Szwedzkie zniszczyły obronę pomorską i rozpoczęły oblężenie ważniejszych fortów wroga. 9 Czerwca siły heskie zostały pobite pod Kassel, gdzie następnie wojska szwedzkie rozpoczęły oblężenie stolicy Hesji. Niderlandy- sojusznik Pomorza także dostały się pod okupację wojsk skandynawskich. Do końca 1748 terytoria wrogów były pod szwedzką okupacją, lecz na pokój trzeba było jeszcze poczekać. 13 Stycznia 1750 Niderlandy skapitulowały, oddając pod panowanie Szwecji ziemie Brabancji. 15 Marca 1750 Szwecja dokonała aneksji Pomorza, dzięki czemu ziemie północnoniemieckie zostały zjednoczone pod berłem Karola XV. Część Trzydziesta Ósma Rysa w długowiecznym przymierzu szwedzko-ruskim pogłębiała się. Caryca Elizaveta Romanov zasponsorowała sieć fortów na granicy ze Skandynawią, oraz rozpoczęto masową budowę Rosyjskiej Marynarki Wojennej. Imperium Szwecji po wojnach z państwami niemieckimi odbudowywała potęgę gospodarczą na ziemiach północnoniemieckich, następowała fala osadnictwa szwedzkiego w miejsce ofiar wielkich wojen pierwszej połowy XVIII wieku. Napływ Szwedów do podbitych ziem wywołał liczne tumulty i zamieszki, które nieraz przerodziły się w regularne powstania, które musiały być tłumione przez gwardię cesarską. 16 Kwietnia 1755 Szwecja wystosowała ultimatum na dwór książęcy Palatynatu, w którym domagała się ziemi trewirskiej. W razie odmowy i oporu armia szwedzka miała odpowiedzieć ogniem. 19 Kwietnia Palatynat przekazał Trewir pod rządy Karola XV. 13 Maja siły skandynawskie wkroczyły do Drezna i zajęły je bezkrwawo, przesuwając granicę o kilkadziesiąt mil na zachód. 6 Czerwca tak samo postąpiono z delfińską częścią Pikardii. 17 Maja 1757 Cesarstwo Szwecji wypowiedziało wojnę Królestwu Czech, które było połączone sojuszem z Palatynatem. 23 Maja siły czeskie zostały zniszczone w bitwie pod Pilznem, a Królestwo zostało pozbawione obrońców. 15 Lipca 1757 armia cesarska pod dowództwem Olofa Palmstrucha rozbiła wojska Palatynatu pod Weimarem. Do końca 1757 Czechy znajdowały się pod okupacją wojsk skandynawskich, a partyzanci czescy byli regularnie niszczeni. 4 Marca 1759 podpisano akt kapitulacji Palatynatu na zamku królewskim w Paryżu. Palatynat zrzekł się na rzecz Szwecji ziem południowej Nadrenii oraz zachodniej Szwajcarii. 28 Maja 1759 Szwecja dokonała aneksji Czech. Król Czeski w trakcie uroczystości abdykacyjnej złożył hołd cesarskiej mości Karolowi XV oraz zrzekł się wszelkich praw do korony czeskiej. 23 Maja 1760 Carat Rosyjski wypowiedział wojnę Turcji Osmańskiej, do której została wezwana również Szwecja. Jednak osłabienie sojuszu było już na tyle zauważalne, że nie nastąpiła żadna reakcja na fakt przystąpienia do wojny ze strony szwedzkiej. Zadrażnienia między imperiami rosły z każdym dniem, a to nieuchronnie prowadziło Świat na granicę katastrofy. Część Trzydziesta Dziewiąta Stal, węgiel i para. Oto Szwecja, potęga ekonomiczna wchodziła w okres rewolucji przemysłowej. Początkiem XVIII wieku kopalnie, które dotąd były eksploatowane technikami znanymi już w starożytności zostały usprawnione przez zastosowanie prototypowej pompy parowej, dzięki której wody gruntowe nie stwarzały zagrożenia zalania szybów kopalnianych. W latach 50 XVIII stulecia, w hutach stali i w manufakturach zbrojeniowych zaczęto wykorzystywać silniki parowe do obsługi miechów hutniczych i pasów transmisyjnych ułatwiających transport produktów między sektorami produkcji. 22 Grudnia 1763 Imperium Szwecji przy wsparciu wojsk portugalskich, oraz rosyjskich zaatakowało Holandię- niegdyś bogate państwo, a teraz niewielka plamka na aksamicie ziem Szwecji, którą to plamkę trzeba było zmazać. Holandia była wspierana przez Delfinat, państwo które musiało uznać wyższość Szwecji zrzec się praw do swych ziem. 11 Czerwca 1764 wojska szwedzkie pod dowództwem generała Sigismunda Ehrensvärda starły się z armią Delfinatu pod Nevers. Wielka bitwa w której uczestniczyło blisko 80 tysięcy żołnierzy obu stron przerodziła się w walki pozycyjne, gdzie wojska przeciwników raz po raz atakowały umocnione obozy wroga. Sytuacja zmieniła się 19 Lipca gdy na pole walki nadciągnęły 67 tysięczne posiłki portugalskie. 25 Lipca 1764 wojska delfińskie zostały niemal całkowicie zniszczone. Z 42 tysięcznej armii ocalało niecałe 12 tysięcy żołnierzy, przy stratach szwedzko- portugalskich ok 8 tysięcy zabitych. 28 Września 1764 wojska Delfinatu zostały zniszczone w bitwie pod Dole. 28 Sierpnia 1765 rozpoczęła się bitwa o serce Delfinatu- Grenoble. 44 tysięczna armia szwedzka zaatakowała przedmieścia na których okopały się siły obrońców, lecz po kilku dniach walk linia obrony została przełamana, a niedobitki obrońców zamknęły się w twierdzy Grenoble 10 Września 1765. 18 Października upadła oblężona stolica wroga, co załamało morale walczących żołnierzy Delfinatu. 16 Sierpnia 1766 Delfinat skapitulował i uznał roszczenia terytorialne Skandynawii. Ziemie Burgundii, doliny Rodanu, oraz wschodniej Prowansji, aż po Lazurowe Wybrzeże zostały podbite przez Imperium Szwecji, tworząc swojego rodzaju klin przecinający ziemie Delfinatu na pół. 29 Listopada Republika Niderlandów została anektowana, w obręb ziem szwedzkich. 2 Lipca 1768 Rosja wypowiedziała wojnę Persji. Szwecja odpowiadając na wezwanie sojusznika po raz kolejny postanowiła nie angażować się zbrojnie w konflikt rosyjsko-perski. Część Czterdziesta Rozwój industrialny hut, manufaktur, oraz pierwszych fabryk spowodował zwiększony popyt na węgiel. Kopalnie węgla w zagłębiu reńskim i w mniejszych skandynawskich centrach kopalnianych przeżywały okres świetności i rozwoju. Transport konny okazał się być wielce niewydolny przy rosnących potrzebach opałowych wielkich pieców wytapiających szwedzką rudę żelaza, miedzi i cyny. Początkiem lat 70 powstały pierwsze kolejki parowe transportujące węgiel i koks z kopalń do pobliskich hut. Były one o wiele potężniejsze, wytrzymalsze i szybsze od dotąd eksploatowanych zaprzęgów, które nieraz kończyły się śmiercią przemęczonych zwierząt. Wynalazcą prototypu kolejki żelaznej był James Watt- szkocki inżynier i wynalazca, pracujący przy szwedzkich manufakturach w Glasgow. Pierwsze testy maszyny odbyły się pod koniec lat 60 a ukończenie prac nad prototypem i przedstawienie urządzenia przed dworem cesarskim odbyło się 7 Maja 1769 na pierwszej trasie kolejki w okolicy fabryk w Glasgow. Początkowo maszyna opalana była drewnem lecz szybko zauważono wyższy wskaźnik energetyczny węgla kamiennego, co zaowocowało wzrostem mocy prototypu. 15 Lipca 1771 Cesarstwo Szwecji wypowiedziało wojnę Królestwu Bawarii- jednemu z nielicznych niepodległych państw pozostałych po rozpadzie Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. 24 Lipca armia cesarska dowodzona przez Mikaela af Gennäs przechwyciła siły bawarskie pod Poczdamem. Silne, skoncentrowane szturmy piechoty szwedzkiej w końcu przełamały obronę wojsk Hieronymusa Ascha, które wycofały się w panice 4 Sierpnia 1771. 4 Kwietnia 1772 sojusznik Bawarii- Palatynat został anektowany po całkowitym zajęciu go przez wojska skandynawskie. 2 Czerwca 1772 Królestwo Bawarii przestało istnieć. Zostało ono wcielone w granice Imperium Szwecji, a władca bawarski został zmuszony do abdykacji i udania się na wygnanie. 13 Sierpnia 1776 Armia Szwedzka przekroczyła ostatniego wolnego państwa niemieckiego na terenach dawnego cesarstwa- Wirtembergii. W ciągu tygodnia wojska Skandynawii pokonały obronę terytorialną i rozpoczęły oblężenie miasta stołecznego. 8 Stycznia 1777 upadł Stuttgart, co skutkowało okupacją całego księstwa. Sojusznikiem Wirtembergii okazała się być Austria, która posiadała ziemie na terenach dawnej Republiki Weneckiej. Część Czterdziesta Pierwsza Początkiem XVIII wieku angielski prawnik i wynalazca James Puckle, będący również wykładowcą na Uniwersytecie karolińskim w Oxfordzie wynalazł broń niezrównaną do pacyfikacji zamieszek. Według jego koncepcji do ochrony ważnych ośrodków władzy przeciw masie ludzi nie potrzeba wielkich oddziałów piechoty, które należało by utrzymywać w razie oblężenia przez siły rewolucyjne. Dlatego też stworzył on broń będącą połączeniem siły ognia kartacza z celnością muszkietu, która została nazwana kartaczownicą. Pomysł Puckle’a został skopiowany przez imperialnych inżynierów, a prace nad nową bronią trwały od końca lat 30 XVIII wieku i były one wciąż udoskonalane. Końcem lat 60 szwedzki technik Adolf Stenbock stworzył kartaczownicę wielolufową o zastosowaniu amunicji bocznego zapłonu produkowanych na bazie zmodyfikowanych patronów. Konstrukcja ta był zbyt ciężka dla jednego żołnierza dlatego została umieszczona na łożysku niewielkiego działa 6 funtowego. Konstrukcja posiadała pewne wady takie jak przegrzewanie się luf, częste zacinanie się urządzenia, lecz była o wiele szybsza od dotychczasowej broni osobistej. Po testach w walkach polowych postanowiono zrezygnować z ciężkiego łożyska sześciofuntówki na rzecz zmodyfikowanych wozów zaopatrzeniowych, które okazały się bardziej mobilne, dzięki czemu ich możliwości bojowe wzrosły. 28 Września 1778 Wirtembergia, oraz Austria przestały istnieć. Rosja podbiła Austrię, a Szwecja anektowała Wirtembergię. 26 Października Cesarz Karol XV mając na celu zabezpieczenie dworu cesarskiego a także chęć przesunięcia środka ciężkości państwa w centrum imperium, postanowił przenieść stolicę cesarską do Londynu. Napięcia na linii skandynawsko- rosyjskiej osiągnęły masę krytyczną, dlatego też 12 Grudnia 1778 Car Wszechrusi Fyodor II Rurykowicz zerwał wielowiekowy sojusz łączący dwa bratnie narody. W odpowiedzi na tą zniewagę Cesarz Karol XV wydał rozkaz szwedzkim siłom wywiadowczym do walki wszelkimi dostępnymi siłami przeciw władzy carskiej. Początkiem 1779 w obydwu państwach doszło do masowych zaciągów nowych rekrutów, którzy mieli stać się wkrótce trzonem sił nowych zgrupowań armijnych. Na terenie Europy Środkowej doszło do koncentracji sił adwersarzy. W czasie gdy wojska cesarskie prowadziły masową rekrutację, prowadzone również były prace modernizacyjne nad twierdzami i fortami w Europie Środkowej, a także w obrębie Bałtyku. 7 Maja 1782 siły szwedzkie bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji sił Delfinatu wkroczyły i zajęły twierdzę Cambrai- ostatnią enklawę Delfinatu w Pikardii. 8 Lutego 1784 kupcy rosyjscy otrzymali zakaz wjazdu na teren Cesarstwa Skandynawii, przez co handel rosyjski znacznie ucierpiał. W odpowiedzi na to Carat Rosyjski wypowiedział wojnę Szwecji 1 Kwietnia 1784 rozpoczynając tym samym katastrofę, która odbije się wielkim piętnem na narodach europejskich. Część Czterdziesta Druga Działania wojenne rozpoczęły się z początkiem Kwietnia 1784. Wojska szwedzkie zmasowanym atakiem uderzyły na stojące na granicach siły rosyjskie. 29 Kwietnia nastąpiło pierwsze zwycięstwo Skandynawii. Armia Szwedzka dowodzona przez Björna Königsmarcka pokonała siły rosyjskie w bitwie pod Bambergiem. Siły rosyjskie utraciły 16 tysięcy stanu naprzeciw 10 tysięcy poległych z armii Szwecji. 3 Maja Cesarska Marynarka Wojenna pokonała flotę carską w Zatoce Fińskiej zatapiając 34 statki wroga, tracąc przy tym 29 fregat. 5 Maja 1784 Potężna armia szwedzka pobiła wojska rosyjskie pod Ansbach. Siły rosyjskie zostały zmuszone do ucieczki, a oddziały zbyt wolne, lub będące w okrążeniu zostały wzięte do niewoli. Zdobyto również wielką ilość sprzętu rosyjskiego w tym zapasy prochu, wozy amunicyjne oraz kilka baterii wroga. Nowa broń- kartaczownice Stenbocka sprawdzały się znakomicie, manewrowały między zagrożonymi odcinkami linii wojsk kładąc pokotem zastępy Rosjan, a także wspierały ogniem szturmujące oddziały piechoty szwedzkiej. Początkiem lata 1784 wywiad szwedzki przechwycił rozkazy dowództwa wojsk rosyjskich, by wycofać siły nadgraniczne i udać się do miejsca koncentracji na Ziemi Łęczyckiej. Ogromna armia carska licząca ponad 700 tysięcy miała za zadanie uderzyć na Gdańsk, a później przeć na zachód stosując taktykę spalonej ziemi, co miało zniszczyć struktury gospodarcze Cesarstwa Skandynawskiego. Wywiad ujawniając te dokumenty dał możliwość na przygotowanie regularnej obrony a także szanse na skonsolidowanie pułków armijnych w jedną potężną armię liczącą około pół miliona żołnierzy. 13 Listopada 1784 rozpoczęła się wielka ofensywa rosyjska na Pomorze. Siły szwedzkie czekały na atak carski pod Bydgoszczą. 19 Listopada siły rosyjskie uderzyły na armię Szwecji, która już pierwszego dnia walki straciła 3 tysiące stanu liczebnego. Po tygodniu zmagań wojennych pod Bydgoszczą impet natarcia wojsk carskich zmalał, a ich szturmy rozbijały się na linii obrony jak fala o skalisty brzeg. Kartaczownice Stenbocka okazały się niezawodne, a ich ostrzał łamał ducha walki atakujących mas wroga. Po miesiącu walk straty sięgały już ok. 100 tysięcy zabitych bądź rannych, walka ograniczała się do codziennych szturmów na pozycje wroga kończących się rzezią atakujących. Oczywiście zdarzały się momenty gdy któraś ze stron na krótki czas zdobywała pozycję wroga, lecz pozbawione posiłków oddziały szturmujące szybko były spychane ze zdobytych pozycji przez kontrataki przeciwnika. Początkiem roku 1785 generał Karl Gustav Gyllenhielm postanowił dokonać przełamania frontu i ataku od tyłu na wojska rosyjskie. Siły szwedzkie wydzielone do tego zadania dowodzone przez Folke Sture’go podczas nocnego wypadu wojsk cesarskich odłączyły się od głównego natarcia i wyruszyły pod osłoną nocy i bitwy w kierunku na Gniezno pragnąc od południa uderzyć na niczego niespodziewające się oddziały wroga. Niestety zwiad konny sił carskich zdołał dostrzec zagrożenie i na czas ostrzec głównodowodzącego Demyana Koltsova- Mosalskiego. Przygotowana naprędce obrona zdołała wytrzymać szarżę sił F. Sture’go, który po fiasku ataku z zaskoczenia, pod ciężkim ostrzałem wycofał się do obozu szwedzkiego. Po 2 miesiącach od rozpoczęcia bitwy obie strony konfliktu utraciły ponad 100 tysięcy żołnierzy, co daje około 200 tysięcy poległych. Początkiem Lutego 1785 braki osobowe w armii rosyjskiej spowodowały potrzebę przystosowania do walki na pierwszej linii żołnierzy z korpusu artyleryjskiego, co pokazywało ogrom strat wojsk Demyana Koltsova- Mosalskiego. Pod koniec Lutego 1785 porażka Rosjan była prawie pewna, lecz 2 Marca nadciągnęły posiłki rosyjskie co zmieniło sytuację na polu walki. Świeże posiłki rosyjskie przeszły przez Wisłę w okolicy Chełmna i zaatakowały pozycje szwedzkie od północy. Atak zaskoczył Szwedów, przez co stracili oni 12 tysięcy żołnierzy, którzy zostali zabici, ranni, lub wzięci do niewoli. Walki w okolicy Bydgoszczy trwały jeszcze do 15 Marca 1785 i zakończyły się porażką wojsk szwedzkich. Jeden ruch zadecydował o zwycięstwie, a został on wykonany przez siły rosyjskie. W krytycznym momencie bitwy nadesłane zostały odwody stacjonujące pod Włocławkiem, a to zadecydowało o być czy nie być armii cesarskiej. Straty po obu stronach sięgały blisko pół miliona poległych bądź rannych. Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo Rosjan nie pozwalało jednak na kontynuację kampanii pomorskiej, straty liczebne były zbyt dotkliwe, a morale zbyt słabe. Porażka jaką doznała strona szwedzka tak bardzo poraziła Cesarza Karola XV, że zgodził się on podpisać traktat pokojowy zmuszający Skandynawię do ogromnej kontrybucji wojennej, której wartość przeliczana była na 50% przychodu rocznego Imperium Skandynawii. Pokój został zawarty 12 Kwietnia 1785, lecz nie był on obchodzony jak dzień zwycięstwa. Był to dzień żałoby nad poległymi w straszliwej bitwie na polach bydgoskich, gdzie pochowano poległych żołnierzy nie robiąc różnicy w jakim mundurze był poległy. Ziemia i śmierć ponownie zjednoczyły dawnych braci Szweda i Rosjanina, lecz rana zadana będzie długo krwawić a blizny zostaną na wieczność. Część Czterdziesta Trzecia Wykrwawiona i osłabiona gospodarczo Szwecja, potrzebowała podnieść się z kolan na które powaliła ją porażka w wojnie z Rosją. Ogromne kontrybucje płacone na rzecz Caratu zmusiły cesarski dwór do działania. Okazja do zysków i odbudowy prestiżu państwa znalazła się szybko bowiem jesienią 1785 Rosja niesiona zwycięstwem nad Szwecją postanowiła zaatakować Hiszpanię, której włości znajdowały się na południu półwyspu Apenińskiego. Szwecja korzystając z okazji wypowiedziała wojnę Hiszpanii 20 Listopada 1785. Kampania hiszpańska rozpoczęła się od oblężenia miast na terenach Bretanii, doliny Loary, oraz północne ziemie Delfinatu. Wiosną 1786 wielka armada hiszpańska wpłynęła na wody kanału angielskiego, gdzie doszło do wielkiej bitwy morskiej 9 Czerwca 1786. 8 Lipca batalia ta została wygrana przez flotę hiszpańską, z którą szwedzka marynarka wojenna nie miała żadnych szans. 22 Lipca 85 fregat szwedzkich zostało zatopionych przez liczącą 214 jednostek flotyllę wroga. 13 Kwietnia 1787 50 tysięczna armia hiszpańska została zmasakrowana przez 72 tysięczne siły skandynawskie pod Poitou. Porażka hiszpańska była o tyle porażająca, że wielka część sił poddała się Szwedom i trafiła do niewoli. 21 Lipca 1787 wojska szwedzkie zwyciężyły w bitwie pod Draguignan. Szwedzi pokonali tam 30 tysięczne wojska Delfinatu, które zostały zmuszone do ucieczki z pola bitwy. Do końca roku 1787 tereny Delfinatu, oraz hiszpańskie posiadłości na terenach Francji znajdowały się pod okupacją wojsk Szwecji. W ramach zemsty na Wyspy Brytyjskie desantowała się niewielka armia Hiszpanii, która dokonywała zniszczeń na terenach północnej Anglii i w Irlandii. Wojna znajdowała się na półmetku, wojska hiszpańskie zostały zniszczone, a siły cesarskie wkraczały do Iberii. Oblężenia miast iberyjskich trwały do końca 1789, a stolica hiszpańska- Walencja upadła 3 Marca 1789. W Nowy Rok 1790 podpisano traktat pokojowy, w którym Hiszpania zrzekła się roszczeń do ziem francuskich, oraz postanowiła zwrócić ziemie na północ od Loary Francji, która zgodziła się zostać szwedzkim protektoratem. Klęska Hiszpanii zakończyła okres dominacji w Europie Zachodniej. Bunty narodowościowe, oraz nieposłuszne kolonie doprowadziły do osłabienia państwa, które utraciło w połowie lat 90 tereny w Italii, oraz dochody z państw kolonialnych podległych hiszpańskiej koronie. Wiek XIX przywitał Świat hegemonią dwóch potężnych Imperiów spierających się o władzę w Europie Środkowej. Rozwój technologiczny podejmowany z trudem przez światłe umysły Cesarstwa Skandynawii. Dzięki rozwojowi silnika parowego już wkrótce miały powstać olbrzymie statki parowe cywilne ale również i wojskowe. Prace nad medycyną oraz chirurgią przyśpieszyły po gehennie bydgoskiej, w której życie straciło pół miliona młodych mężczyzn, a wielka część z tych którzy przeżyli została okaleczona lub ciężko ranna. W końcu powstała też sieć kolei, która była w stanie transportować produkty i ludność dużo szybciej niż jak do tej pory transport konny, co przyczyniło się do ponownego rozkwitu bogactwa ludności Skandynawii. Kroniki Bizantyjskie Część Pierwsza Cesarstwo Wschodniorzymskie, Greckie, Bizantyjskie jest wiele nazw tego pełnego cudów państwa powstałego z rozpadu Imperium Romanum. Konstantynopol, nazywane miastem Carów, lub przez ludy północy Miklagard jest stolicą państwa, które upada zniszczone najpierw przez Łacinników w 1204 a następnie podbite przez Turków Osmańskich w XIV wieku. Zostało okrojone do terenów Tracji i Peloponezu, oraz posiada wasala Księstwo Ateńskie, będące pozostałością Cesarstwa Łacińskiego powstałego po IV wyprawie krzyżowej, w której zdobyto i doszczętnie złupiono Konstantynopol. 11 Listopada 1444 na dzień po śmierci Króla polskiego Władysława III pod Warną, rozpoczyna się opowieść próbie restytucji dawnej potęgi Imperium Rzymskiego by pamięć o wielkich carach i drugim Rzymie przetrwała próbę czasu. Basileus Ioannes VII Palaiologos- władca Bizancjum postanowił zawiązać sojusz z Królestwem Polski, będącym po śmierci Władysława III w stanie bezkrólewia. Sojusz ten miał zostać zawiązany 12 Grudnia 1445 na dworze królewskim w Krakowie, lecz wynikłe komplikacje w postaci skandalu łóżkowego wywołanego przez jednego z posłów greckich sprawiły, że propozycja sojuszu została odrzucona. Po ochłonięciu i ponownej pertraktacji zostało zawarte przymierze z Królestwem Polski 22 Stycznia 1446. 7 Czerwca 1447 Imperium Osmańskie wypowiedziało wojnę Cesarstwu Bizantyjskiemu, które zostało wsparte przez Polskę i Litwę- państwa, które pragnęły zemsty po śmierci swego Króla. Dowódcą sił bizantyjskich został Basileus Ioannes VII, który był wspaniałym dowódcą i wojownikiem. 19 Lipca 1447 wojska greckie zostały pokonane przez armię osmańską w bitwie pod Atenami. 17 Września Grecy doznali ponownie klęski z rąk muzułmanów pod Spartą, gdzie ich wojska zostały zdziesiątkowane przez siły tureckie dowodzone przez Hadima Sehabeddina. Wojska bizantyjskie próbowały wycofać się przez wody zatoki korynckiej, niestety zostały dognane przez siły Turków i rozbite pod Patras 23 Września 1447. 10 Października 1447 wojska polsko- mołdawskie zostały pokonane przez armię osmańską w batalii pod Edirne a następnie wojska litewskie pod Aleksandropolis 6 Listopada, co bardzo skomplikowało sytuację dalszego istnienia Cesarstwa Bizantyjskiego. Wiosną 1448 wojska osmańskie wyruszyły do Besarabii, gdzie pokonały siły polsko- litewskie w bitwie pod Arcyz 23 Maja 1448. 1 Września 1448 na Imperium Bizantyjskie spadł kolejny cios, bowiem zmarł Basileus Ioannus VII, który poległ w trakcie oblężenia Larisy. Na tronie cesarskim zasiadł jego syn Konstantinos XI Paliologos, który był miernym władcą. 12 Listopada 1448 narodziła się córka cesarza Konstantinosa XI- Theodora. 22 Lutego 1449 pech odwrócił się od wojsk polsko- litewskich, bowiem udało im się zwyciężyć siły tureckie plądrujące Besarabię pod Slobozią. Wiosną 1451 armia polsko- litewska przekroczyła cieśninę Hellespont wkraczając na tereny Anatolii. 18 Czerwca 1451 Basileus Konstantinos XI zmarł. Znaleziono jego ciało pływające w basenie w łaźniach pałacowych. Konstantinos według plotek był osobą znaną z folgowania różnym zachciankom, a szczególnie nadmiernemu spożywaniu wina. Dlatego też stwierdzono nieszczęśliwy wypadek, w którym będący pod wpływem upojenia cesarz poślizgnął się na rozlanej oliwie, wpadł do basenu i utonął pozostawiając państwo i małoletnią córkę w rękach Rady Regencyjnej. 1 Grudnia 1452 upadła stolica Imperium Osmańskiego- Edirne, które zostało złupione przez wojska litewskie. Dzień później po upadku Edirne został podpisany traktat pokojowy między Radą Regencyjną młodej Theodory a dworem sułtańskim Imperium Osmańskiego. Bizancjum w wyniku wojny odzyskało ziemię Epiru, Macedonii, Myzji, oraz Thesalii. Mołdawskie armie korzystając z zamieszania powojennego obsadziły zamki tureckie w Izmit i w Bursie, z zamiarem zajęcia ziem tureckich na północy Anatolii. Część Druga Latem 1453 pół roku po zwycięstwie nad Turkami Osmańskimi, armia bizantyjska rozpoczęła pobór do wojska. Nowe oddziały były formowane i trenowane pod okiem trenerów, którzy między innymi byli sprowadzani z królestw zachodnich by wzbogacić taktykę nowoczesnej wojny i nie dopuścić do ponownych porażek w bitwach toczonych z siłami tureckimi. Długi zaciągnięte u żydowskich kupców na czas prowadzenia kampanii wojennej przeciw Osmanom, w końcu został częściowo spłacony, dzięki czemu przychód państwowy wzrastał a handel grecki ponownie rozkwitał na wybrzeżach Morza Egejskiego i w cieśninach Hellespontu. Wczesną wiosną 1456 Wenecja zwyciężyła w wojnie z Turkami, przyłączając do swojego państwa Albanię, a Serbia odzyskała w końcu władzę nad południową Serbią. 1 Lutego 1457 Księstwo Ateńskie zostało włączone w granice Cesarstwa Greckiego. 26 Czerwca 1459 w pałacu cesarskim w Konstantynopolu zawarto sojusz między Bizancjum a Wołoszczyzną, który został wymierzony przeciw Serbii będącej rywalem Cesarstwa w regionie. Początkiem roku 1460 Rada regencyjna zasponsorowała rozbudowę floty handlowo- wojennej, która miała strzec bezpieczeństwa statków transportowych kupców bizantyjskich. 15 Grudnia 1462 doszło do zawiązania sojuszu obronnego z Królestwem Węgier, które od roku toczyło wojnę z Królestwami Bośni i Serbii. Sojusz ten wzmacniał pozycję Cesarstwa względem Turków Osmańskich, którzy po przegranej wojnie dyszeli żądzą zemsty na zwycięskich Grekach. 12 Listopada 1464 Theodora II Paliologos zasiadła na tronie bizantyjskim jako nowa Basilea- Cesarzowa Imperium Greckiego. Początkiem 1465 Republika Wenecka po przegranej wojnie z Arcyksięstwem Austrii utraciła posiadłości na Bałkanach, gdzie powstała Albania, oraz Chorwacja na terenach historycznej Dalmacji. 19 Lutego 1465 wojska greckie pod dowództwem Nikodemosa Angelosa wyruszyły na podbój Albanii. 5 Kwietnia 1465 armia bizantyjska pokonała wojowników albańskich w starciu nad jeziorem Ochrydzkim, gdzie siły albańskie utraciły blisko połowę armii. Część sił greckich ruszyły w pościg za uciekinierami w kierunku ziem bizantyjskich. Wojska Albanii zostały złapane pod Filippiadą, gdzie zostały rozbite, a jeńcy zostali straceni. 11 Czerwca 1467 upadł zamek książęcy w Dyrrachium, co spowodowało okupację Albanii przez wojska greckie. 13 Czerwca 1467 Albania została przyłączona do ziem Cesarstwa Bizantyjskiego. 20 Czerwca podpisano przymierze między Emiratem Karamanu a Bizancjum, który był wymierzony przeciwko agresji osmańskiej. 30 Lipca 1467 Bizancjum wypowiedziało wojnę państewkom Bałkańskim, Bośni i Serbii. 17 Sierpnia pod Prizren armia bizantyjska pokonała siły serbsko- bośniackie, które zbiegły z pola walki pozostawiając wielu rannych. 22 Września armia Bośni oblegająca Dyrrachium została zniszczona przez wojska greckie, które nadciągnęły po upadku stolicy serbskiej- Prizrenu. Po zniszczeniu sił bośniackich wojska bizantyjskie wyruszyły w poszukiwaniu sił Serbii, które znalazły pod zajętym Prizren. Bitwa pod stolicą wroga zakończyła się zwycięstwem Bizancjum, a oddziały serbskie wycofały się na nadbrzeżne tereny Bośni. 21 Listopada armia grecka pobiła wojska serbskie totalnie je niszcząc, co pozostawiło obydwa królestwa bez sił mogących przeciwstawić się agresji bizantyjskiej. 23 Lutego 1469 Królestwo Polski wypowiedziało wojnę Imperium Osmańskiemu. Bizancjum zostało wezwane do przyłączenia się do ataku na pogan, lecz mądra i dalekowzroczna cesarzowa Theodora II postanowiła odmówić dołączenia do wojny oraz zerwała łączący oba państwa sojusz. 10 Grudnia 1469 Młoda Cesarzowa poślubiła brata Wielkiego Księcia Moskiewskiego Iwana III Rurykowicza- Aleksandra Rurykowicza, który został jej Księciem Małżonkiem. 8 Marca 1470 wojska greckie zgniotły niewielką armię serbską w bitwie pod Podgoricą. 1 Lutego 1471 zmarł Nikodemos Angelos. Poległ on w trakcie zasadzki serbskiej pod Pljevlią, lecz został pomszczony przez swych ludzi, którzy po wygranej potyczce zamęczyli wziętych do niewoli wojowników serbskich. 1 Listopada 1471 Bośnia została zajęta prawem najeźdźcy i przyłączona do Bizancjum. Serbia została anektowana 2 dni później, a władcy obydwu krain zostali zmuszeni do złożenia hołdu wasalnego cesarzowej Theodorze II. 4 Listopada został zawarty sojusz z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim, co było ukoronowaniem polityki dyplomatycznej Cesarzowej. 1 Listopada 1473 Imperium Bizantyjskie wypowiedziało wojnę osłabionemu Imperium Osmańskiemu, które prowadziło wojnę z przymierzem polsko- litewskim, oraz z muzułmańskimi Mamelukami. Dowódcą sił greckich został Leon Aoinos, który poprowadził wojska do Bitynii, gdzie znajdowała się stolica Osmanów- Bursa. 13 Października 1474 upadła Bursa, dzięki czemu wojska greckie mogły wyruszyć na dalszy podbój Anatolii. 19 Marca 1475 armia imperialna pod dowództwem Philemona Argyrosa pokonała wojska tureckie w starciu pod Bursą. 18 tysięczne siły osmańskie pozbawione głównodowodzącego utraciły 10 tysięcy stanu, gdy po stronie greckiej straty sięgały blisko 5 tysięcy poległych. 7 Maja 1475 Osmanowie stracili wolę walki, dzięki czemu podpisano traktat pokojowy, w którym zrzekli się na rzecz Bizancjum zachodniej Anatolii wraz z Efezem, Bursą, oraz Attalią. Bizancjum odzyskiwało powoli dawno utracone ziemie i rosło w siłę, co źle wróżyło jej wrogom. Część Trzecia 12 Sierpnia 1475 Papież widząc ponowny wzrost znaczenia Cesarstwa Bizantyjskiego ogłosił na arenie międzynarodowej, iż państwo bizantyjskie odnoszące się z zamiarami odbudowy Cesarstwa Rzymskiego jest mu wrogie i uznał za rywala. Republika Wenecka biorąc przykład ze Stolicy Piotrowej poparła postanowienia papieskie również ogłaszając rywalem Cesarstwo. 29 Lipca 1476 Królestwo Polski kończąc wojnę z Imperium Osmańskim zmusiło Turków do przekazania władzy w Bułgarii Polakom oraz zwrócenia ziem południowej Macedonii Cesarstwu Bizantyjskiemu. Pomimo zerwania stosunków z Królestwem Polski, Polacy okazali się dobrymi sąsiadami i zaciekłymi wrogami muzułmanów. 19 Lutego 1477 Królestwo Węgier zaatakowało niewielkie księstewko Chorwacji. Do wojny tej zostało wezwane Bizancjum jako sojusznik węgierski. Basilea Theodora II odpowiedziała na wezwanie Węgier, lecz udział wojsk imperialnych został ograniczony do minimum. Wojna węgiersko- chorwacka zakończyła się szybkim zwycięstwem strony węgierskiej i już 24 Lutego 1478 Chorwacja została włączona do Królestwa Węgier. 2 Kwietnia 1478 Bizancjum wypowiedziało wojnę Księstwu Krety, a 16 Kwietnia siły bizantyjskie dokonały inwazji na wyspę. 7 Czerwca 1478 siły Philemona Argyrosa pokonały obronę kreteńską pod Iraklionem, co pozwoliło dokonać oblężenia zamku książęcego. 1 Marca 1479 po 266 dniach oblężenia upadł zamek w Iraklionie, co zakończyło wojnę zdobyciem Krety 12 Marca 1479. 9 Lipca 1480 Imperium Bizantyjskie wypowiedziało wojnę Księstwu Naxos, rządzonemu przez Diuka Giacomo II Crispo. 24 Sierpnia siły Philemona Argyrosa zniszczyły wojska wroga w bitwie pod Atenami, co pozwoliło na inwazję bizantyjską na Naxos. 6 Października 1480 wojska bizantyjskie desantowały się na wyspach Morza Egejskiego należących do Księstwa Naxos. 9 Czerwca 1481 na dwór cesarski przybył Mistrz Świętego Inkwizytorium Ioannes Spagnoli, który przedstawił dokumenty asygnowane od samego Patriarchy Konstantynopola Nikephorosa IX. W dokumentach tych Patriarcha udzielał wszelkich pełnomocnictw Mistrzowi Ioannesowiw w sprawie heretyków i innowierców na całym terytorium Cesarstwa Bizantyjskiego. 13 Czerwca rozpoczęła się długa walka Inkwizytora o rząd dusz Imperium Bizantyjskiego. 8 Września 1481 upadła stolica książęca- Naxos, a 7 Stycznia 1482 wyspy dostały się pod władanie Cesarzowej Theodory II. Pulchna mitologia Jan Mayen Część Pierwsza Archeologiczna sensacja. W Styczniu 2016 na terenie budowy polskiej autostrady A4 budowanej z okazji Euro 2012 w okolicy podkarpackiej wsi Łukawiec odkryto pozostałości prastarych piramid, które zawierały szczątki istoty humanoidalnej potężniejszej od człowieka współczesnego o przedziwnym kośćcu twarzoczaszki przypominającym masywny pysk Niedźwiedzia Brunatnego. Istota ta pochowana została w obszernej krypcie, która wypełniona była tablicami na której zostały zapisane informacje o dawno wymarłej cywilizacji. Tablice były datowane na około 7 tysięcy lat p.n.e. i zostały wykonane nieznaną nauce technologią, która gwarantowała brak uszczerbku w zapisanych wersetach. Według ekspertów od starożytnych tekstów jest to odkrycie porównywalne z odkryciem kamienia z Rosetty w 1799. Pismo zapisane na tablicach było wyrzeźbione na powierzchni tablic coś na kształt rys szponów pozostawianych przez niedźwiedzie na korze drzew. Po kilkumiesięcznych badaniach nad tymi tablicami odkryto, że zostały spisane w języku protosłowiańskim zbliżonym do dzisiejszej wersji języka białoruskiego. Zostały spisane w nim początki istnienia Imperium Lechii założonej przez legendarnego króla- boga Lecha, który przybył na Ziemię na swym latającym rydwanie. Dalsze tablice opisywały ekspansję Lechii, która natknęła się na terenie dzisiejszego Bangladeszu na prosperującą cywilizację rasy Niedźwiedziołaków nazywających się Jan Mayen. Cywilizacje nawiązały współpracę a na dwór boga- Lecha została wysłana delegacja przedziwnej rasy tworząc swego rodzaju ambasadę. Okazało się, że odkryty grobowiec i szczątki tej istoty to właśnie jeden z pierwszych posłów Jan Mayen w Imperium Lechii. Po poznaniu informacji o niezwykłej cywilizacji niedźwiedziokształtnych postanowiono wyruszyć do Azji południowo- wschodniej i odszukać zaginione w dżungli Złote Miasta Jan Mayen. Milenia mijały przyjaźń między rasami kwitła aż w końcu nadszedł czas kiedy ostatni potomek boga- Lecha umarł bezpotomnie a latająca husaria będąca osobistą strażą Imperatora odeszła, pozostawiając imperium na łaskę czasu. Gdy pamięć o potężnym imperium została zatarta i przeminęły wielkie imperia Persji, Grecji i Rzymu nadszedł czas na ponowne odrodzenie potęgi rasy Jan Mayen. Ukrywający się pośród ludzi postanowili w końcu odzyskać ziemię przodków i stworzyć imperium na miarę legendarnej Lechii. Dlatego też początkiem listopada 1444 Król Ursus I Bjorn nakazał wszystkim Jan Mayen do przybrania formy niedźwiedziołaka co zapoczątkowało okres podbojów i rozwoju terytorialnego Królestwa Niedźwiedzi. Część Druga Polska ekspedycja archeologiczna odkryła w dżungli birmańskiej wielkie kompleksy świątynno- kulturowe, gdzie między wieloma obiektów odkryto świątynie Ursusa Astralnego, oraz pozostałości po Lechii w postaci kaplicy boga-Lecha. W ruinach wielkiego obiektu, który został określony jako pałac wodza, lub innego zwierzchnika zagadkowej cywilizacji odkryto kolejne teksty opisujące historię rasy Jan Mayen od czasów legendarnych aż do czasu zapaści państwa i przymusowego exodusu ludu Niedźwiedzia. 19 Grudnia 1444 wielka armia niedźwiedziokształtnych wyruszyła na wojnę z Mong Yangiem, państwem ludzi, które posiadało prastare tereny Jan Mayen, na których spoczywały szczątki wielu pokoleń niedźwiedziołaków. 17 Stycznia 1445 horda Jan Mayen dokonała masakry na armii ludzi w lasach pod Mong Yang- stolicy państewka o tej samej nazwie. Poczuwszy długo tłumiony zew krwi siły niedźwiedziołaków wyruszyły na wielki podbój księstw i królestw ludzkich będących w sąsiedztwie Jan Mayen, tj. Kachar, Ava, Sadiya, Arakan. Początkiem Sierpnia 1445 spora grupa wojowników Jan Mayen dokonała śmiałego rajdu na tereny Mong Yangu, dokonując złupienia bogatej świątyni hinduskiej. Wyczyn ten dotarł do króla Ursusa I, który nagrodził śmiałków włączając ich w poczet gwardii przybocznej, co było najwyższym uhonorowaniem odwagi wojowników- niedźwiedzi. 12 Marca 1446 Mong Yang został przyłączony do terenów Królestwa Jan Mayen- Imperium Niedźwiedzi. 23 Lipca upadła Ava, która podzieliła los Mong Yangu, 18 Sierpnia- Sadiya, a 4 Lutego 1448 Arakan. Podczas gdy hordy niedzwiedziołaków pustoszyły Indochiny w stolicy Jan Mayen- Manipur 28 Czerwca 1447 doszło do cudownego wydarzenia bowiem narodził się spadkobierca tronu- Niedźwiedź, który otrzymał imię po swoim legendarnym przodku. Po pierwszej fali sukcesów militarnych armia wojowników-niedźwiedzi wyruszyła na podbój ludzkiego Imperium- tak zwanego „Państwa Środka- Cesarstwa Ming”. Niedźwiedziokształtni odkrywszy swoją potęgę i słabość rasy ludzkiej, kierowani pierwotnym zewem oddali się ścieżce wojny, która nie zakończy się dopóki nie powstanie Imperium godne pamięci potomnych. 6 Czerwca 1449 doszło do wielkiej bitwy sił Jan Mayen z wojskami Mingu pod Yunnan, która zakończyła się porażką Chińczyków. Cesarstwo ludzi utraciło w czasie bitwy 16 tysięcy wojowników, w czasie gdy niedźwiedziokształtni stracili 7 tysięcy zabitych. Latem 1450 horda niedźwiedziołaków dowodzona przez Grrrowr Grrr stoczyła potrójną bitwę pod Xi’an gdzie doszło po raz pierwszy do szału berserskiego wojowników Jan Mayen, co zadecydowało o spektakularnym zwycięstwie wojowników- niedźwiedzi. 1 Stycznia 1451 odosobniona armia Jan Mayen została pokonana przez przeważające siły wroga, które wykorzystały niewielką ilość niedźwiedziokształtnych, co pozwoliło ludziom zwyciężyć w bitwie pod Ningguo. Armia dowodzona przez naczelnego wojownika Banse Qui zemściła się na siłach Mingu i dokonała rzezi najpierw pod Ningguo 20 Lutego 1451 a następnie pod Anquing 1 Marca 1451. Część Trzecia Hordy Jan Mayen zalały Cesarstwo Ming i nic nie było w stanie go uratować. Armie imperialne przegrywały bitwę za bitwą, co pogłębiało histeryczny strach przed agresorami pustoszącymi ziemie cesarstwa. Gdy siły cesarstwa zostały ostatecznie pokonane, armie niedźwiedziołaków rozpoczęły wielkie grabieże terenów Państwa Ming. Oblężone twierdze upadały pod szturmami wojowników- niedźwiedzi. Stolica cesarska- Pekin odcięta od zaopatrzenia i wieści z prowincji uległa naciskom ze strony Jan Mayen i podpisała akt kapitulacji kończący najazd niedźwiedziołaków na cesarstwo 6 Stycznia 1455. Królestwo Jan Mayen zyskało spore terytorium na terenie Środkowych Chin wbijając się wielkim klinem w ziemie Cesarstwa Ming. 12 Maja 1455 armie Jan Mayen zaatakowały sojusz Bengalu, Delhi i Malwy, który 23 Czerwca odniósł sromotną klęskę w bitwie pod Tripurą. 15 Grudnia 1455 doszło do wielkiej bitwy w dolinie Gangesu, gdzie 43 tysiące żołnierzy sojuszu indyjskiego zostało pokonanych przez 25 tysięczną armię niedźwiedziokształtnych 10 Stycznia 1456. W armiach ludzi zasiany został strach przez przerażające wieści z pola walki, gdzie berserkowie dokonywali rzezi na wojownikach wroga. Każda kolejna potyczka z armiami Jan Mayen zamieniała się w bezładną ucieczkę przerażonych tchórzy, którzy omylnie nazywali się wojownikami. Przykładem takiego starcia była bitwa pod Bhagalpur 5 Grudnia 1457, gdzie 34 tysięczna horda niedźwiedziołaków rozgromiła 50 tysięczną armię sojuszu indyjskiego. 1 Grudnia 1458 rozpoczęła się decydująca bitwa w wojnie Jan Mayen z Sojuszem Indyjskim. Bitwa ta o mały włos nie zakończyła by się porażką wojowników- niedźwiedzi, którzy dostali się kleszcze między oddziały Delhi i Bengalu. Na szczęście bitność Jan Mayen jest legendarna i w decydującym momencie ataku dnia 8 Stycznia 1459 morale ludzi pękło a armie indyjskie posypały się jak domki z kart. 9 Lipca 1459 Sojusz Indyjski począł się sypać. Delhi widząc bezcelowość dalszej walki, chcąc ratować swoich mieszkańców przed agresją niedźwiedziokształtnych podpisali traktat pokojowy opuszczając swoich sojuszników. 14 Lipca Malwa idąc w ślad za Delhi poddała się i opuściła przymierze indyjskie. 16 Lipca opuszczony przez sojuszników Bengal został zmuszony do kapitulacji. Utracił on na rzecz Jan Mayen Deltę Gangesu- bogate i urodzajne ziemie, gdzie zniewoleni ludzie będą pracować utrzymując kastę Panów- Niedźwiedzi. Armie Ursusa I niesione szałem krwi zaatakowały Królestwo Garjatu 26 Lipca 1459, które upadło po roku wojny 9 Sierpnia 1460. Po podbiciu Garjatu hordy niedźwiedziołaków ruszyły na podbój Jaunpuru 24 Sierpnia 1460 i Bastaru 26 Września, który został anektowany 17 Lipca 1461. Część Czwarta Atak Jan Mayen na Jaunpur spowodował zawiązanie 2 sojuszu indyjskiego, do którego należały ww. Jaunpur i środkowoindyjski Bahmanis, który zaatakował siły niedźwiedziołaków początkiem Lipca 1463 pod Bastar. Atak wojsk Bahmanisu okazał się być zgubny dla sił ludzkich, ponieważ ponieśli oni spore straty w walce z wojownikami- niedźwiedziami 11 Lipca. Po wielu porażkach ze strony napastników siły sojuszu przeszły do sposobu walki partyzanckiej walcząc niewielkimi zawiązkami taktycznymi , które powodowały chaos za liniami sił Jan Mayen. 13 Maja 1464 armia niedzwiedziokształtnych odniosła porażkę z rąk znacznie liczniejszego wojska, które dopuściło się wymordowania wziętych do niewoli wojowników Jan Mayen. 1 Października tegoż roku wojsko dowodzone przez Grrrowr Rrrrr dokonało zemsty na wojownikach Bahmanisu w bitwie pod Patna, którzy pół roku wcześniej dokonali masakry jeńców pod Varanasi. 10 Listopada 1465 Radża Bahmanisu Ala ud-Din Ahmad Shah II wybłagał na wodzu armii Grrrowr Rrrrr by opuścił ziemię jego królestwa, w zamian zgodził się wypłacić olbrzymi trybut, którym mieli się zadowolić wojownicy Jan Mayen. Rada regencyjna Jaunpuru na wieść o białym pokoju Jan Mayen z Bahmanisem postanowiła poddać część terytorium pod władanie Króla-niedźwiedzia Ursusa I Bjorna 29 Listopada 1465. Strach zapanował w ludzkich sercach, niewielka ilość uciekinierów, która docierała na dwory państw ościennych opisywała Jan Mayen jako bestie pożerające swoich przeciwników, wiecznie spragnione krwi ofiar. Histeria pogłębiała się z czasem gdy hordy niedźwiedziołaków rok po roku napadały państewka ludzi grabiąc i zniewalając pochwyconych ludzi. Kolejną ofiarą napaści wojsk Ursusa I miała zostać Malwa, która została najechana 28 Września 1466. 16 Kwietnia 1467 wojska 3 przymierza indyjskiego zostały pokonane przez mniej liczne siły wojowników Jan Mayen w bitwie pod Doabem Dolnym. Po wyniszczeniu armii przeciwników wojska niedżwiedziokształtnych rozpoczęły obleganie twierdz i miast wrogów. W 1469 upadł Bengal i Begelkhand, Sind w połowie 1469 wycofał się z wojny, co sprawiło, że Malwa i jej wasal Gondwana zostały osamotnione w walce z Jan Mayen. 3 Maja 1469 Malwa i Gondwana zostały zmuszone oddania ziemi na kształt korytarza, który kończył się na granicy z Sindem. 3 Listopada 1469 hordy niedźwiedziołaków wkroczyły na tereny Dhundaru, kraju który miał nieszczęście stać się celem Jan Mayen. To samo spotkało Jaisalmer, który został zaatakowany 23 Września 1470. 11 Lutego 1471 stała się rzecz straszna, Król Ursus I poległ w bitwie z siłami Dhundaru. Jego następca Niedźwiedź I Bjorn wstąpił na tron i jak najszybciej przystąpił do zarządzania i do prowadzenia wojska na przeciw wojsk wrogich narodów. 28 Marca 1471 Dhundar stał się integralną części imperium Jan Mayen. 10 Stycznia 1472 ziemie niedźwiedzi oparły się o zachodnie wybrzeże Indii. 24 Stycznia Jaisalmer został ograbiony z ziemi, która została włączona do królestwa Jan Mayen . 1 Września 1473 w trakcie ćwiczeń szermierczych doszło do tragicznego wypadku w trakcie którego poległ Król Niedźwiedź I. Jego następcą został Rawr I Bjorn- członek rodziny królewskiej z drugiej linii. Część Piąta Od rozkazu ujawnienia się ludziom do dnia dzisiejszego to jest 12 Sierpnia 1475 minęło około 30 lat. W przeciągu tego czasu Imperium Jan Mayen rozrosło się znacznie od Chin Środkowych na wschodzie aż po Wyżynę Salomona na zachodzie państwa. Rasa ludzka przekonana o swojej wyższości doznała haniebnych porażek, co skutkowało bierną postawą i marazmem państw Azji Południowo-Wschodniej. Ten czas zakończył się i na przeciw Jan Mayen wyrósł nowy przeciwnik- koalicja królestw ludzkich złożona z państw indyjskich, Indochin, Cesarstwa Ming, oraz Imperium Timurydów. Jan Mayen po 30 latach nieustannej walki i siania terroru było zmęczone i wykrwawione, dlatego też nowy król Rawr I Bjorn 27 Sierpnia wydał rozkaz ataku na Tybet, który pozostawał jako jeden z nielicznych sąsiadów poza koalicją. 10 Października 1475 armie niedźwiedziołaków wyruszyły na podbój Beludżystanu, który w swojej naiwności postanowił opuścić sojusz ludzki. Wojska wojowników niedźwiedzi spustoszyły Tybet, Ming, oraz Beludżystan po czym zaatakowały państwo Timura 11 Maja 1479. 7 Grudnia 1479 podbój Beludżystanu stał się faktem, a Malik Kumbar Mirwari zachował władzę nad niewielkim skrawkiem swojego dawnego państwa. 2 Grudnia 1479 siły niedźwiedziokształtnych upokorzyły ordy timurydów w bitwie pod Kandaharem, gdzie 42 tysięczna armia timurydzkich wojowników została pokonana przez zastępy Jen Mayen. Cesarstwo Ming, dawniej potężne i wojownicze, upadło a z gnijącego truchła zaczęły odłączać się ludy tworząc własne państwa takie jak Xi, Dali, Yue itd. Lecz mimo tej klęski rząd cesarstwa nie był w stanie poddać się woli króla Rawr’a I Bjorna. 13 Listopada 1480 Cesarstwo Ming poddało się w końcu tracąc na rzecz Jan Mayen Hengyang. 2 Kwietnia 1481 hordy Jan Mayen zaatakowały państwo Xi, które powstało niedawno z rozpadającego się cesarstwa Ming. 11 Października 1482 Xi zostało wchłonięte przez Imperium niedźwiedzi, podobnie Tybet, który poddał się 1 Lipca 1483. Część Szósta Druga połowa 1483 upłynęła wojownikom Jan Mayen na tłumieniu buntów niewolników na podbitych terenach Imperium niedźwiedzi, W tym samym czasie wojna z Ordą Timurydów toczyła się na terenach Wyżyny Irańskiej. Siły Jan Mayen skupione na oblężeniach większych miast południowej Persji nie zwracały uwagi na niewielkie oddziały partyzanckie wroga, które dokonywały sabotażów na tyłach wojsk niedźwiedziołaków. Latem 1486 armia wojowników- niedźwiedzi pokonała wojska Timurydów w bitwie pod Kabulem 4 Lipca 1486, gdzie siły timurydzkie pod dowództwem Chana Ali’ego II Shaybanida uciekły w panice przed przerażającym wojskiem Jan Mayen. Po porażce doznanej pod Kabulem wojska Ordy Timurskiej zostały opuszczone przez sojuszników, a samo państwo Timura poczęło upadać od buntów zniewolonych ludów stepu. 7 Stycznia 1489 Chan Ali II Shaybanid złożył hołd Wodzowi Rawrowi I Bjorn, który dodatkowo upokorzył pokonanego władcę odbierając insygnia koronacyjne będące pamiątką po sławnych Chanach- Timurze i jego następcach. W wyniku wojny Państwo Timurydów utraciło dostęp do Morza Arabskiego, Południową Persję, oraz Elam graniczący z Mezopotamią będącą w posiadaniu Qara Qoyunlu. 17 Stycznia 1489 hordy niedźwiedziołaków wkroczyły do Mezopotamii, która od czasów starożytnych należała do najbogatszych ziem krajów islamskich. 1 Sierpnia 1489 nadszedł czas na całkowite zniewolenie pozostałości sojuszu indyjskiego. Wojska Jan Mayen zaatakowały Malwę wspieraną przez resztki niegdyś wielkiego Bengalu. Zdecydowany atak na tereny Qara Qoyunlu doprowadził do natychmiastowej anihilacji sił obronnych. Dzięki temu niedźwiedziołaki mogły skupić się na plądrowaniu terenów południowej Mezopotamii, a także obleganiu stolicy znajdującej się w Tabrizie, który upadł 22 Stycznia 1492. 26 Stycznia 1492 Qara Qoyunlu zostało podbite i ograniczone do rozmiarów niewielkiego emiratu znajdującego się na Zakaukaziu. 1 Kwietnia 1492 Malwa i sojuszniczy Bengal zostały pokonane i zmuszone do przekazania części terytorium Imperium Jan Mayen. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Europa Universalis IV